Bring Me to Life
by VivianVandam
Summary: Being a proxy has it advantages, and disadvantages as well. Most common: Kill all humans. What if a proxy left one alive? One that lacks the emotions of a normal human, has a sickness that can carry over. Toby, made a mistake. A mistake that coul kill them all. Empty and cold, will Toby make her see her true potential before He comes? Ticci Toby X OC
1. Chapter 1

My Best friend is a Killer

Vivian VanDam

Prologue: Slender Mansion

"Toby…! Toby!" Slender's voiced penetrated through the darkness, the light from his cealing fan pierced his eyelids. Pushing him further into wakefulness. Toby yawned, and stretched, when the sound of Slender's acustic voice reverberated throughout the halls, he could actually hear the thump, thump thumping of the cealing fan.

The noise that calmed everything, the noise that pushed everything away. Rythmic and sweet…was all he needed. Caked on blood, from earlier had congelled into every nook, cranie and crevice of his body. Toby, sat there and started to re-think almost everything. Why did he become Slender's proxy? Was is _REALLY_ because he had no choice? Or was it the fact, he enjoyed killing his absusive father just a little too much? When he really had to think about, like, lay there naked, covered in his victims blood, think about it…it really was because he had no damn choice.

Become a proxy, or fry. Which did he choose? Becoming a proxy of course! He quickly became his servent, a slave to whatever the _master_ wishes. He chuckled at himself…of course he had too, if he didn't, who else wood? Masky and Hoodie did nothing but the premiter checks, he, Ticci Toby, did the dirty work. Just to get a good grip on his tick…nobody liked Toby when he started ticking.

With another yawn, he stared at the random death metal posters that littered his room, trying to ignore Slender's voice…yet again. He kept yelling, and yelling for him…but he really just wanted to sit there, and lay in bed. He only got a solid four hours of sleep before some stupid, worthless human breached the primiter…they didn't last.

Looking for the eight pages? Or the lore of the Slenderman? Human's didn't understand the concept of a true sierial killer…nor would they have wanted too, or try. For once, Slender didn't scream for him a third time, he actually had a chance to close his eyes and hope for a dreamless slumber…oh boy was he wrong.

"Ticci Toby! Don't make me call you one more time! Get into my office now!"

Groaning, he sat up in bed, scratching at his blood encrusted oil slicked hair.

" _How long have I been without a shower now? A solid week? He's kept me up so much, I fall asleep before I get a chance to have one good hot steamy…"_ He groaned, looking around his zombie infested bedroom…he loved zombies. He really… _really_ loves them…well, the tatics to kill them. Bloody, brunt, forceful and without despair. He could watch zombie flicks to learn how to kill better with them. He wondered, just for a moment…if death would've been the sweeter escape.

"Nah, killing is way too much fun!" He laughed at himself.

Without a care, he opened his door, not giving a flying shit about clothes. This was his house, he works for his stay, so why even bother? Slowly, a creeking door opened, and his eyes met with a medium sized elf, who if you only took a quick look, would remind anyone of Link from Legend of Zelda…but don't be fooled, this was Ben Drowned, who at this point, only looked at Toby with slight amusement before crinkling his nose.

"Uh…dude, you stink." Waving a hand in front of his face, Ben shrugged him off. Toby, smirked at himself, kicked Bens door shut on his foot, before happily walking away. He didn't need to hear Slender call his name another time, he already felt the tension running down his neck and into his jaw. He clenched his teeth together tight, and started to growl underneath his breath. He knew, he must've done something really bad…

" _Or I fucked up somewhere…"_ He sighed.

Walking passed the hundreds of doors, tall stain glass windows, and beautiful tapestry, he thought the hall would go on forever…he felt like he was back in elementary school again, being called into the principals office for doing something bad.

" _What the fuck did I do?"_ He looked outside of one window.

" _It's not even daylight out yet…and he's waking me up…it was supposed to be my day off…"_ As his thoughts wonder, Toby scratched the back of his neck, blood getting underneath his fingernails.

As if things couldn't get worse…

He stopped and saw his other two brothers, Masky who stood about a head shorter then Hoodie, he wore the same blank white mask, with very scraggly hair ontop of his head. Piercing blue eyes stared at him, as he shook his head. Toby couldn't tell if he was angry…or what at him. But the sign that he didn't stop to greet him…didn't mean well…and Hoodie, didn't break his stride following Masky…as always.

And of course, there was always the feminine touch to the mansion thanks to lady Roslind, Slender's beautiful vuluptous wife. If Slender didn't meet her first, he might've taken a bite out of her before he did…Toby recoiled at the thought.

" _Ew…she's pretty much a mother figure to me…"_ Slapping himself upside the head, he continued on his jurny.

He was getting tired making all these turns, twists and bumping into things. He wanted to go back to bed…that sweet slumber that he had been lacking the last week and a half…just, wanted his head on the pillow and to snore away the rest of the night.

A large ash wood door stood in front of him, taller then most of the cealing…he was there and he felt nervous. Slender wouldn't call him into his office unless something went really wrong, or really good…and the way things are looking, it wasn't good. Toby swallowed his pride, and knocked twice.

"Come in you fool."

" _Yup, definitely pissed…"_

Toby, walked in without a care, and the only response he had recived from Slender, was the cock of a brow and a scoff. He tilted his head, and stood there naked as the day he was born. Slender, leaning back in his chair, fixing his tie.

"Do you know why I called you in here Toby?" He asked, Toby shook his head.

"Please, close the door and sit." Slender offered the chair in front of his desk.

The room was large, extravagant with a beautiful limestone fireplace, and a multimillion dollar egyption rug. A bears head hung on the mantel of the fireplace, crackling with a large blossoming fire. Toby's eyes danced with the flames for a moment before staring at his boss standing still. He did however, kick the door shut. Stepping further into the beautiful office, he stood straight, still as he got increasingly nervous. This was different he had never asked him into his office for something good…

Slender opened a cabinet on his side of the desk, pulling out a wine glass, and a dark bottle filled with scotch. Slender pouring himself a glass, swirling, then sipping. He was silent for a moment longer.

"There's been…a problem that had popped up." Slender stared into the glass, not looking at Toby. Toby figited.

"What are you talking about sir?" He asked. Slender snapped his head up, growling.

"Did I ask you to speak boy?" Toby shrunk back down in size, keeping his eyes on his boss. Slender took another sip of the beautiful scotch, warming his throat.

"There's been hints, that one of the three of my proxies…left a human alive." Slender sighed, looking Toby over.

"And it was you." He stood, hands on the desk. Toby was flabbergahsted.

"What?!" He snapped. Toby's eyes shifted, the right side of his cheek started to twitch. Slender rose a hand, keeping an eye on him.

"You were CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" He screamed.

Toby's face was forced to the left, as Slender's hand caught him just right. It didn't hurt him, of course. But Slender had a slight pained look on his face.

"YOU LEFT A HUMAN ALIVE!" He snapped again, crossing his arms behind his back, he started to pace back and fourth.

"And this is an issue, that Zalgo must NEVER find out." He kept pacing, and pacing…making Toby even more nervous then what he was.

"I don't even remember leaving a human alive. How could they? Im perfectly throughouh…" He was even starting to doubt himself.

"ENOUGH BULLSHIT! IF YOU WERE THOURGHOU THE BITCH WOULD BE DEAD!" Slender shouted, backhanding Toby again. His face, hitting the redwood desk.

"Toby, this isn't good! We're supposed to strike FEAR in humans! This is Riverbend! The smallest town inside of Massachuessts right NEXT to Salem!" Slender ran his hands over his head.

"Look, I have to come up with SOMETHING for you to redeem yourself…and the pasta name!" Slender sighed, Toby, remained silent.

"Listen…Son…do you have any idea, how bad this is? ANY IDEA?!" The worry started to creep inside Slender's voice…that's when Toby, had realized how bad the situation was.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up at his boss. Who, in return seemed dumb founded.

"What…? You don't even REMEMBER? This was a simple, hunt, strike, no one left alive! You killed the mother, father, brother and sister…but not the youngest child. She, is still alive." He leaned against the desk, looking him over, finally he sniffed the air.

"God child you-"

"I KNOW! I know I smell foul. I haven't had a chance to shower all week thanks to back to back missions." He scratched at the dried blood on his arm.

"What happened to you Toby? You were almost suprassing my beloved Marble Hornets…and then this?" He growled in frustration. Toby lowered his head, Slender's devestation was suprising. He looked him over, with a deep sigh.

"If my family comes in harms way…you'll be the one to blame…" Toby flinched.

"IT'S MY FAMILY TOO!" He screamed, Slender stood straight.

"You do _not_ yell at your master!" Slender screamed back into Toby's face.

"You _RESPECT_ your master…you **OBEY** ME!" He screamed. Again.

Toby closed his eyes. Surprised at his yelling. His father figure had never been angry at him, had never yelled at him. Hell, never screamed at him.

"I'm sorry _master_ I never meant to be disgraceful to the creepypasta family…" He growled, replying sarcasticly. The abuse didn't hurt, the yelling however did. Slender knew the reason why he hated yelling…but this was him, beyond angry, he was beyond infuriated…that's what hurt.

Slender reacted, unknowingly he struck him across the face, hard enough for the sound off skin against skin to be louder then Toby's rapid heart beating. Slender stopped, and went silent. Both stared at eachother.

"Toby-''

Toby rose his hand, shaking his head. He leaned against the desk.

"Please, go take a shower…and meet everyone for dinner…" Slender sat back down at his desk, taking another long sip of his drink. Toby, turned and reached for the door, he started to pull it open; Slender started to speak again.

"You are not allowed to do rounds with Masky and Hoodie, not until I come up with something to do about this…" Slender leaned back, looking Toby over. He groaned inward.

"I'll fix it…as always…or, you can take the reasponsability of your actions and help ME fix it." He stared holes deep into Toby's back. His shoulders slumped, eyes closed.

"Yes sir…I take full responsablity for everything I did, and or haven't done yet." The door was open and slammed shut.

" _I didn't leave anyone alive…I make sure my wounds are fatal…"_ The anger pulsated throughout his body. Stomping down the hall, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. He wanted to kill something…the anger was astonishing. He was at his room, in less then two minutes pratcially sprinting down the halls. He wasn't getting rusty…growling, he kicked his door open, and slammed it shut.

He screamed to the point his throat started to bleed. His anger was beyond exploding. He couldn't see straight.

"I DIDN'T LEAVE ANYONE ALIVE! I WOULDN'T DISGRACE US LIKE THAT!" He kept screaming, and screaming. He started to pant, he had to take a shower and meet everyone else on the first floor, he didn't want to keep them waiting. And to top it off…he didn't want to make Slender anymore angry then he already has…the power behind him didn't frighten him, but the sheer force he had…the fact he was a demi-god just like Zalgo. He saw what his power could to do a man…look at Jeff the Killer…he slaughtered him, pretty much. Stabbed him through the gut and tore his insides out. He knew he shouldn't be worried much more…once he finds the human he would strangle her with his bare hands and be sure to kill her througoughly.

" _I'll wrap my hands around her neck, push as much as I can, and just before she blacks out…I'll take my hachette to her fucking face!"_ Thinking about murdering the woman was making him feel that much better, as he felt himself relax, and smile.

" _You were an aspiring young killer when I first met you, that's why I saved you from the police, made sure I wiped your identity and turned you into what you are now. I made you, I raised you as my son…I took you in under my wing…and taught you everything that I know…don't ever betray me, or our family. You must help me protect them…"_

"I guess you were right…I should've helped you protect us more…and not gone off and…did something stupid that I don't even remember doing…" Toby bowed his head.

…

With the shower quick and refreshing, he dried his hair off the quickest he could before jumping into skinny jeans, a long sleeved striped shirt, the bandanna, skating shoes and his racing goggles. He hated admitting defeat, but sometimes…its just what he had to do. He sighed bowing his head, he just…standing straight he opened his door, and headed down the hall. He just…he stopped for a minute and looked down the hall, there was a door that stayed closed, and had stayed closed for almost seven years. It was Jeff's room…his once best friend. His stomach growled, reminding him off how little he had eaten that past few days. He sighed, fear fucking up his stomach, and apitite. He watched Slender nearly rip Jeff in half, easy.

He had come accustomed to keeping his head down, learning how to camofluge oneself in the world were seirial killers were…completely, overrated…and drawn out. He blanked out his mind, trying to forget Jeff, and what he had done to his family. It took him longer then he had wanted to get to the dinning hall, and the smell of steak, potatoes, and something else made his mouth water. He was starving. When he opened the door that connected everything, Sally looked up from her plate, E.J was picking at a kidney, E.J was picking at his food letting out a small chuckle once in a blue moon. Toby flopped down next to Masky and Hoodie, both remained silent. Lady Roslind sat at one end of the table, while Slender sat the other. Luna and Annika were picking and playing at the peas in front of them, obviously not interested in the greens. Ben, was already done with his food. Staring right at him, blood dripped down his cheeks. All his brothers and sisters were looking at him, with deep set anger. He, tilted his head in confusion.

"I didn't leave a human alive god damn it!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, suprising everyone at the table. Lady Roslind, looked up from her food, she had supplemeneted her wine…for water. Toby took note of this.

Slender, placing his scotch down, he crossed his arms as he watched Toby react. He had never seen the poor boy this infuriated. So, he nodded to himself.

"I got the information on your target. It's a female, seventeen years old, in highschool as a junior. She's an orphan that inherited her mother and fathers place. So, getting the right things…I'm going to make this hell on you. Get to know her, become close to her, tell Masky and Hoodie when you're ready, then slaughter her. You know the deal, make sure its recorded so I know for a fact its done." Roslind crinkled her nose at the orders, however Toby nodded.

"One last thing." Slender smiled.

"I got you enrolled. You have every class with her, thanks to pulling some strings…" Chuckling he looked at Toby.

"Don't fail me…after everything I've done for you. Don't put our family in anymore danger then what you have already. I'm entrusting you, with fixing the problem you have caused. Sit and eat your dinner. You start tomorrow morning." He wanted to laugh, yet Toby's face drained in color as he groaned.

"I'm not even close to being hungry anymore…thanks _Dad._ " He snapped. Slender, standing he cracked his neck.

"Get a good night sleep. Your going to fix your mistake…one way or another." Slender placed a hand on Toby's shoulder. He looked down, staring at the wonderful meal placed in front of him…wondering if it was a good idea or not…he was an anarchist…not a student. He was a killer, not a person…why should he fix someone else's fuck up?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The alarm bleated in her ear, piercing the vail of darkness clouding her eyes. She groaned. The female lying, spread eagle on the bed groaned. Slamming the pillow on the back of her head, as she buried her face into the matress. She laid there for another five minutes.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The snooze button wouldn't allow her to smack it again. She slowly sat up, her unnatural black hair, a frizzed up mess, face pale and mascara stained her cheeks. One eye glued shut, she rubbed off the rest as black flakes covered her fingers. Groaning, she felt the strongest hangover, start to kick her ass. She scratched her head with short stubby fingers.

" _Man I need a shower…"_ She moaned, tossing her legs off the bed, and stood. Her temples throbbed, she gritted her teeth.

"Ow…fuck…" She mumbled.

Carelessly, the woman started to walk out of her room still half asleep. She reached for the door to her bedroom. A bolt of pain shot from her pinky toe to her hip. She yelped and stepped back. She had stubbed her poor pinky toe on the dresser. She took a sharp breath, feeling the anger simmer, and the itch…the itch to burn it. With a sudden thought, she gave the dresser another solid kick, this time with less pain. She let out a huff, fully awake now, she went to the bathroom.

The shower was quick, she was already running late. With dripping hair, and soaked skin, she sat down at her vanity mirror. She brushed her short unnatural black hair, blonde roots already growing in as her hair go longer. Her eyes were blood shot, deep panda circles surrounded her pale eyes. She sighed, and applied deep black eye liner, and shadow. The mascara was poorly applied as she kept looking at the clock on the wall. She stood, and tossed on a sports bra, a white tank top and a pair of military cargos. She tossed her short hair in a bandanna, and her tennis shoes. She looked to the mirror, and saw, she was about as ready as she would ever be.

" _I'm just about as ready as I'll ever be…"_

The bus honked, twice. She turned, and sprinted from her room, she bent down at the front door to grab her book bag. She swung the door opened and kicked it shut. The bus was starting to pull away, and she waved her hand for it to stop. She knew what was coming, it had always ended up like this on Monday's.

"STOP! HEY!" She screamed, jumping as she ran. She could see the people on the bus, looking back at her and laughing. She knew what was going to happen…she just knew it. They were going to tease, and pick on her, about how fat she was…how ugly. She slowed down when the bus driver saw her, she walked up the rest of the way as she door opened. She stepped up the stairs and the barrage of name calling struck her.

"Fat ass!"

"Little piggy!"

"Fatty patty!"

Where they got these names She had no idea…nor did she care, she just wanted it to stop. She took in a sharp deep breath, as she started to her seat. A projectile of something, smacked her in the shoulder. She stared at the teen who tossed the paper ball at her. She was about to say something, to stand up for herself.

"C-c-ut it the f-f-fuck out, like s-s-s-seriously." Her head snapped into his direction.

It was a new kid, he sat in her seat, he had frizzy brown hair, racing goggles a long sleeved hoodie, tight blue skinny jeans and skating shoes. He had a bandanna wrapped around his mouth, and it was odd…it actually had her ponder for a second.

"Exscuse me, who the fuck are you?!" Steve, the teen who had always teased her, snapped at the new kid. The new kid, smirked underneath the bandana. A spot of soft pink flesh, made her realize, he could be hiding something underneath that mouth wrap. Steve couldn't tell, but she could watched that wicked smirk turn into a smile.

"S-s-s-omeone y-y-you d-don't want t-t-to f-f-fuck w-w-ith." He crossed his arms, and behind those goggles, laid a gaze cold, and empty. Devoid of life. Steve shuddered and sat back in his seat. Zoe gave a light smile to the new kid, who in turn completely ignored her, even if he had just saved her a day of humility. She flopped down next to him, as she tilted her head slightly in confusion. Who would stand up for her, and then just ignored her?

"Why are you sitting here? There are plenty of open seats." He snapped. He didn't have to look at her, for her to feel the hate, the malice…she didn't understand.

"This is my ASSIGNED seat." She snapped right back. The hate in her voice flowed through her lips with ease. She practiced this too often, too much. He physically turned his head to look at her, she was a strange person. He gave only the slightest of tilts to the head in wonder. She was….confusing him.

"Y-Y-Y-You're s-s-s-s-so w-w-w-weird." He replied.

She watched him lay his head against the window with a grumble.

" _Why the hell would I leave you alive?"_ He thought, already annoyed. She was frustrating, ugly, and just…down right stupid. Even though, sure he felt bad she was being teased. No one deserved to be bullied. She turned to look at him, and he felt her eyes on him.

"So, whats your name?" She asked.

He ignored her.

"Hello? What's your name?" She tried again. He gritted his teeth.

"My name's Zoe." He opened his eyes, and stared at her. He was irritated his jaw clenched tight.

"Would you SHUT UP!?" He snapped. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the bus seat. She lowered her eyes, staring at her hands as she sighed softly.

"S-Sorry…" She whispered, he sighed feeling…odd? He looked at her.

"I-i-It's f-f-f-fine." He replied, only to lay his head back against the window.

Tobi's POV

" _Fuck, why the fuck did I sign up for this shit? I didn't leave anyone alive. That's that. Nothing Slender can say would tell me different…god its too fucking EARLY!"_ He was constantly complaining, as he kept his head against the window. The cool autumn air, flowed through an open window from the seat in front of him. He sighed, settling into his seat. The girl beside him, attempted to speak to him, and he openly ignored her for his reasons. Was this really his target Shit, she was going to be easier to kill then an old granny. He had to become friends with her, then kill her. He didn't want to become friends with a human. Human's are fucking disgusting. He stood up for her, like before, it was wrong to bully…and then he regretted it when she tried to speak to him. He groaned. He didn't give a shit, till she tried to talk to him.

" _I can't wait to kill this fucking bitch…"_ He thought. He waited, waited long enough till they got to school, pretend to feel bad for being a dick to her, apologize….he growled to himself. He didn't want to be friends with her. She was annoying, fat…and he looked to her. From the side, she didn't look too bad. But she still wasn't his type. He sighed, picturing a hatchet going deep into her eye socket, brain matter flowing out when he pulled it out. He wanted that to come true. The blood, he wanted it. Wanted to watch it flow over her face, and around him.

" _How long has it been since I've gotten laid anyway? Too long, I know that much…perhaps she could…fuck me before I kill her."_ It was a lovely thought, he could completely fuck her over if he tried. She was lonely. He knew she was.

" _Shouldn't be too difficult."_ He chuckled out loud. When she looked at him with those gray eyes, with a question. He ignored her, already ready to slit his own throat. Living amongst humans…he was dreading what was to come.

…

Something was poking, prodding at his shoulder, attempting to wake him up. He was half tempted to reach underneath his pants and pull out the hidden hatchet. But no, he had to be on his best behavior, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the soft gray of her eyes. He was startled, they for a moment looked like his mothers. He wanted to punch her right there. Yet he held still.

He was so close to just...fucking her up.

"I'm awake." He stood cracking his neck. He watched her walk off the bus and into the school. He _had_ to apologize for being crude. But…he still wanted to toss a hatchet into her average looking face. Massaging his temples, he followed her. Slender told him earlier that morning that he tried to put him in all her classes. Pulling a few strings, paying off the dean of the school…it all helped to getting him where she was. All part of his 'punishment.'

" _What kind of punishment is it when I get to kill her in the end?"_ He thought slinging the book bag over his shoulder.

" _All because I accidently left her alive? God…he's fucking sadistic and I like it."_ He smiled behind his bandanna.

" _Ah shit…what if someone asks me to take off my fucking bandanna? What the hell do I do then?"_ He mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

" _Today's going to be hell…"_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lifting his head, he looked at the clock on the wall. Cursing he stood up knocking the chair down. He had ever slept his last class. He looked out the classroom window, rain pounding against the glass. He kept beating himself up, over and over. He couldn't _believe_ he had overslept.

 _God damn it…shit. Shit. Shit. Therefore, I can't stand math._ Toby grabbed his bookbag, and rushed from the room. He scratched his scraggly brown hair, cursing at himself.

 _Which way do I fucking go?_ He grunted following some of the signs that guided him from room to room. He hadn't been in school since Slenderman saved him from the chair. Toby took a deep breath in, counted to ten and let it out. He tried to calm himself before he went on a killing spree. There was no reason for him to flip the fuck out on the nearest person. No matter how much he wanted too. He wanted to just kill his target and be done with it.

 _If I do that, I'll probably get beaten the fuck up. Slender knows I can't feel shit. Nerve endings shot all to hell._ He stood there looking between hallways. He went with his gut taking a left, he found the staircase and took two at a time, he wanted to get home already. There was nothing more left for him to do.

"I always-s-s-s get the cr-cr-creeps in sc-sc-schools." The entire place was dead.

 _How long was I out?_ He sighed, getting to the first floor Toby followed the exit signs till he reached the main doors. He winced watching the rain come down in sheets.

 _I should walk home in this shit…_ He shook his head. The last thing he ever liked, was walking around in fucking cold rain.

"G-G-God d-d-damn it-t-t-t." Taking his bag he tossed it over his head, he started to walk along the main sidewalk when a shrill voice called out to him. Cringing he kept marching on.

"Hey! Wait up!" She screeched, he hunched over and winced at her voice. The rain was cold, and he just wanted to get home and sleep off this annoying, thumping headache. The second thing he wanted to do was rip Zoe's vocal chords out. He didn't want to be around her any longer then he had to be. Toby kept his head down and kept moving. Praying to Zalgo that she hadn't caught up…he managed to look over his shoulder.

 _Too late._ She was running up to his side.

 _Shit._ He sighed, removing the bookbag from his head, he looked at her. Toby crossed his arms in annoyance. She was standing beside him, her makeup running down her face leaving black rivulets. He didn't want to have any interest in her. He wanted to stay away, far away. Toby didn't want to get emotionally attached to someone he had to kill. It just didn't seem… _right._

 _When was anything ever right in this fucked up world?_ He leaned heavily on his right side, she was standing in front of him. Zoe had a look of annoyance.

"Hey, I was calling out for you!" She crossed her arms, his eyes glanced down at her chest. Her bra was showing through the thin fabric. He couldn't help it. He wanted to keep his annoyance within himself so he wouldn't lose the bait.

"S-S-S-sorry Z. I didn't h-h-here y-y-you." He scratched the back of his neck, removing eye contact from her. She huffed and blew a raspberry.

"I guess it's okay. So where are ya headed?" She asked. He looked at her, he almost gave her that 'are you stupid' look.

"I'm g-g-g-going h-home?" He shook his head, Toby turned away from her and continued his walk. She was at his side in a second.

"Lemme come with you! I walk home sometimes myself. I'm sure it's on the way!" Rolling his eyes, he shrugged.

"Fine I gues-s-s-s" They walked in silence for a minute or two before he decided to strike up a small conversation.

"Where do you l-l-l-live?" He asked, she gave him a light look before laughing.

"I live in the murder house. You've heard about that right?" She asked, Toby shook his head lightly.

 _No, you idiot. I've never heard of the murder house. I've never even knew you existed until recently._ He only looked at her as they walked down the sidewalk with rain pummeling them from the back. Wind whipping harder than before, he watched Zoe shiver. A small shot of sympathy shot through him. He did feel bad about the poor delinquent. She wrapped her arms around herself, he saw the goosebumps against her skin and he felt rather bad for her.

"I live in the famous murder; my family was butchered there when I was younger. If I remember right, I was I think nine or ten. I really don't remember much. Just hiding in the closet, hearing this…this voice…it was deep. Deeper than anything I've ever heard. I told the police I thought it was a monster." She gave a light smile.

"Stupid, isn't it? Thinking it was a monster that came in and slain my family." She ran a hand through her drenched hair. He only shook his head.

"I d-d-don't th-think s-s-s-so." He replied.

 _When she was ten? It couldn't have been me. I became Slenders proxy when I was eighteen…_ his brows knitted together. Deep in thought.

 _It could've been the rake…but even he wouldn't live anyone alive. He wasn't that stupid…possibly L.J? No…he only goes after children…it couldn't have been the big boss himself. Could it?_ She gently prodded at his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts. He gave her a look, her eyes caught him off guard. It was a deeper shade then he remembered. Toby looked away from her.

"S-S-sorry I'm n-n-new a-around here." He gave a soft chuckle, she laughed gently as well.

"It's alright, I'm used to people teasing me all the time. That reminds me. Thank again for standing up for me this morning. It was really brave of you." She gave him that impish smile and it made him stop. He never really had a _good_ look at her. All he knew, was to watch is prey and act. Not once has he ever _looked_ at her. She wasn't _all_ that bad looking, she wasn't movie star either. He kept watching her walk and talk like he wasn't even there. After a few feet, she looked to her side and saw he wasn't walking with her. She turned to look behind her. He couldn't help but see how her curves were accentuated by the rain soaked clothing. She waved her arm, he watched her carefully…examining every part of her. She wasn't a perfect human…but, there was something about her he enjoyed watching. She was _interesting_.

"Hey! You alright? Why is your face red?" She had to shout to be heard over the rain. When she walked back over to him he turned away from her.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, he just shook his head and continued walking. Keeping his eyes to the ground. She made his mind jumble with a thousand different things.

 _What he actual_ _ **fuck**_ _is going on with me today?_ He sighed, Zoe walked alongside him. For once, it was comfortable silence they had. It wasn't annoying, irritating or the fact she was there. It was nice. He felt like he had some sort of companionship with her, not like he didn't have that with Masky or Hoodie. It's just, it felt different. Maybe even a little weird.

 _Oh no, the only strange, weird one here is you Toby. Do you understand how_ _ **wrong**_ _this is right now? You're befriending a human so you can mutilate her. Do you think that's normal?_ He almost laughed out loud. He had a smile on his lips, humor in his eyes and that was about it. Zoe happened to look over and tilt her head.

"What's gotten you all happy? I thought you were grouchy?" Her voice, for once didn't seem that rough to his ears. He just looked at her and gave a shrug.

"N-N-nothing. Fun-Funny joke." He looked away from her again.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, Zoe was beside him. He turned to look at her. His arms were crossed, he tried to figure out something to say to her…nothing came to his mind. It was starting to piss him off. He somehow always manages to lose his train of thought around her.

 _I need to as Slender about that. I'm not quite sure what that means, it's starting to piss me-_ His thought was stopped, he looked up and watched headlights fly down the road. Heard the tires start to squeal. He reached out and grasped Zoe, pulling her into himself he rolled.

The car jumped the curb, where they were standing. Their bodies rolled down into the ditch. Covered in mud and grass, Toby landed on top of her. He pushed himself up and looked at Zoe, dirt covered her face. Random twigs, blades of fresh cut grass and mud clung to her. Her cheeks flared red and he felt his own go warm. He stared down into her eyes for a moment or two longer before he pushed himself off her. Toby reached down to help her up, she stared at his hand for a minute before taking it. He grasped her wrist and pulled her up. She was on her feet, spouting curses like a man.

"God fucking damn it. I'm covered in mud and drain water. Fucking shit on a stick." She started up the small hill, and Toby followed.

"Are yo-you al-al-alright?" He spouted.

 _Why the fuck do I care?_ He scratched the back of his head slightly, these new things were surprising him. When he looked at her, he felt as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"As I was about to ask, before I was rudely interrupted by some little shit, going too fast in the rain. Do you have a family?" She asked, he started to chuckle lightly shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, he kept walking down holding his stomach laughing harder.

"What?!" She screeched.

 _If only she could see my old man. Slender isn't really…well…_ He shook his head slowly.

"I ha-have a step-step mo-mother and a f-f-father with two br-brothers." He replied, she gave him a look. He reached out to wipe away some mud that was on her cheek. She started swatting his hand away.

"Stop!" She was laughing, her laughter made him feel…strange. He only tilted his head and looked at her. She gave him a confused look.

"You have a stepmother? Does that mean your mom is dead too?" She asked, he flinched slightly.

 _If there is something this girl is, it's honest. She doesn't have a filter. I don't mind it. It's better than sugar coating._ He sighed, he watched her eyes dance.

"S-S-sort of." He looked away from her, Zoe stopped in front of a rather large home. He kept watching her. Her eyes went up to the steps, and wrap around porch. She was about to wave him goodbye when he tilted his head, watching her for a moment longer.

 _Go ahead, invite me inside. I can see it in your eyes. You want too._ He watched her bite her lip, lean against the railing and sighed. They stared deep within each other's eyes, he was standing out there drenched in rain, covered in mud. She couldn't help but notice how he looked, somewhat…small even a little fragile. There was something about him that made her…re-think about bringing a stranger into her home. The murder house…

"Come in and dry off?" She almost seemed hesitant to ask. Toby walked up the few steps to her porch. She turned her back to pull out her keys.

 _Bad idea Zoe…never turn your back on a killer._ His arms hung low, fingers just right in grabbing distance if needed.

The door opened and Zoe was stepping in. She kicked her shoes to the side. Toby followed, he didn't take his shoes off. He just wiped them off on the mat. He gave her house a look over. It didn't look…familiar. It looked, if anything empty and dull. Zoe sighed, the warmth from the home touched his skin, he realized that it had grown extremely cold outside. Toby closed the door behind him, it shut with a small kerchunk. He watched Zoe walk from the dull living to the even more dull kitchen. He looked through the living room. It had a T.V, a simple coffee table, some books and magazines laid around.

 _It's…very boring. It's not like her at all._ He looked back to Zoe who was busy doing something in the kitchen. He went back to looking around.

The couch was a coffee brown, the coffee table had a glass top. Wood legs, a small plush rug underneath it, possibly to stop the wood from scraping the floor. He scoffed. This place was barely furnished. He was sure he would've remembered coming here. Zoe was silent in the kitchen, he looked back at her in wonderment.

 _What is it about you? I've never seen you in my entire life, yet I'm stuck with your punk ass._ He stood in the center of the room, lost in thought.

"Why is summer rain so cold?" She asked, striking up small talk possibly. Toby just shrugged. There was _nothing_ , absolutely nothing in here that he had seen before. It couldn't have been him…it couldn't have been…

"I do-don't kn-know." He replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

 _Come on dude, did you kill this girl's family or not?_ He swallowed, his throat becoming dry.

 _I don't know…I really, really don't know…I'm in some serious deep shit…what if I tell the big man that it wasn't me? Would she still be my target?_ He looked down at his grimy shoes.

 _She would have to be. It wouldn't be fair. She became a target the moment I saw her. There's no way I could keep her alive after this._ He sighed shaking his head.

 _Why would you keep her alive anyway? She's annoying as fuck._ Groaning he rubbed the back of his head, he started feeling a throbbing headache coming on. He was tired, wanted a shower, a hot meal and sleep.

"Hey, you alright? Whatcha thinking about?" The sound of her voice made him look up from the floor. He blinked once or twice. He stared at her while she stared at him, they stood there in comfortable silence. Zoe crossed her arms waiting for an answer. An answer he didn't him. He just looked back at her, blinking. The room wasn't filled with tension. Just…nothing. When she didn't scream or shout at him, her voice was rather nice to listen too.

"Are you going to talk, or stay silent?" She asked. He gave a light shrug. She gave him another look, her own eyes roaming over his body. He had the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up, his goggles still on and his bandanna around his mouth. He wouldn't want her to see what he looked like. Not yet any way. He didn't quite trust her enough yet. She still leaned against her dining room table, her eyes stared him down. Eating up his body, how he looked.

He wasn't a bad looking guy. He had a toned body from running all the time, decent biceps and triceps. Nothing too out there. He did have abs that stuck out like a sore thumb sometimes, only if he leaned back a little too much. He ran his hand over his shirt, now clinging to his body like a second skin. He felt each of his abs against his stomach. His chest was just as toned as the rest of him, he was leanly built with beautiful muscles. And her eyes were eating him up.

 _Typical high-school girl. Keep that in mind. You're a man of twenty something. Don't let her fool you._ He cleared his throat, her eyes snapped back to his face.

"I wouldn't mind knowing what your face looks like." Her eyes teased him lightly. He just backed up shaking his head.

"N-No d-deal." He crossed his arms, she crossed hers as well.

"Why not?" She pushed. He pointed to his face and shook his head again.

"N-no." Not like it mattered if he scared her anyway. It was all part of it, scare her, killer her.

"I thought I was your friend." She huffed, realizing what she said she gave another small smile.

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there with the car by the way." Her cheeks flushed red as she smiled.

"I don't know how to repay you." She was walking around the table back to Toby. He moved slightly uncomfortable.

 _I don't know how I feel about this situation…_ he started shaking his head.

"What about your goggles at least? We're inside, there's no need for them." She looked him over, her eyes in wonderment.

 _She does have a small point…it's a little odd to have my goggles on inside._ He sighed, pulling them off and up on his head. She had a smile on her face.

 _I don't understand what for. There's not much to look at._ He scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her eyes were looking directly into his brown ones. They weren't anything special…

"You have the prettiest brown eyes, I've ever seen." She came a little closer. Her hands reaching out, he took a step back.

"Don-don't touch me." He snapped, his hand rested on his hidden axe. Her hands were raised up in defeat. She wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable. He nodded to the couch, and she shrugged.

"Would you like to sit down, and get comfortable? We can talk for a bit." He grunted, she was annoying him again. He was warm, he wanted to go back home. He wasn't that far away from it surprisingly. But, to get closer to her, he did what she wanted, he sat down on the couch that was surprisingly soft. Toby gave her a once over.

"As-ask me if I wan-want som-something to drink fir-first." She looked as happy as a pig in slop.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, he shrugged.

"Tea." He replied.

"I'm on it like Donkey Kong!" And off she went.

 _What a strange girl…I swear she's going to be the death of me…I need to get out of here. I don't want to discuss my life with her. What am I going to tell her? I'm a killer working for a mythical creature, with my two other partners?_ Toby rubbed his face.

 _God damn it, what have I gotten myself into?! I just want to go home…I'm starving. My head hurts so bad…_ He moaned, rubbing at his face again. Her face was a shade or two darker than before when she came back.

 _Do it when she least expects it._ He watched her look down at the tea pot.

"I'm so sorry. I should've asked before jumping right on you like that." She made a face before standing up.

"I forgot to grab my own cup." The moment her back was turned, he took it off. It felt good not to have it on for the moment. Zoe reached into the sink and pulled out another cup, the moment she turned around to look at him, her eyes went wide.

"Holy fuck dude." The cup fell from her hands as she looked at him. Her jaw was wide open in surprise. Taking a step forward, a piece of ceramic shot right up into her heel. Another wave of shock shot through her body, the one he had seen many times when he was on a killing spree and his prey saw him covered head to toe in blood. He watched the blood pool out and around her foot. He returned the bandanna where it belonged, around his face.

"D-do you s-still w-want to kn-know a-about m-me?" He asked, his voice grew dark. She was looking down at him as he knelt to examine her foot.

"I…I don't judge people." She replied, Toby just looked at her. In that moment, she saw something deep within him, that made her heart stutter.

"I grew up with ma-many differ-er-ent men-mental disorders. It made it re-real hard for me to fit into the 'nor-normal' crowd. I was home-schooled f-for most of-f my lif-fe. It caused a lot of bull-bullying with me. Which, was why I couldn't st-stand to see y-you be bullied. I grew u-u-up, with no friends. At the time, I li-lived with my mother, father, and older sis-sister. Her name was Ly-Lyra. My fat-father became abusive to u-us when he found him-himself addic-addicted to alcohol, dru-drugs, and gambling. I was seventeen when I los-lost my sister Lyra to a car accident. The accident caused me…to un-un-unhinge a little bit. I hardly ate, I nev-nev-never left my room. I grew le-less social, and I lost a good por-portion of my memory. Soon enough I snapped, I coul-couldn't stand my father attacking me any-anymore. I took it in my own han-han-hands and killed him. I ran away, grabbing two hatchets, mat-matches and a gallon of gas-gasoline. I set the neighborhood on f-f-fire trying to escape…the moment I was about to accept my death. Some-some-someone saved me, after that I remember nothing more." He watched as her face grew pale. She didn't know what to say to that.

 _I told her I murdered my old parents. So, what?_ He watched her lift her foot up. Clearing her throat, she nodded slightly.

"D-Do you tr-trust me?" He asked, her mouth went into a thin line.

"You killed your abusive father, set an entire town on fire, and you dare ask me if I trust you?" He nodded, she was about to open her mouth.

"D-Do you?" He repeated. She was about to say something when he lifted her up with ease and headed over to the couch. He dropped her down and she landed with a thud.

"W-Where's you-your first aid?" He asked, she was scooting back into the couch watching him with uneasy eyes. That fear within them made him feel…

 _Sick? Why do I feel sick with her knowing about me?_ He watched the cogs in her head roll.

"Upstairs bathroom. First door to the left." She pointed to the stairs that was behind him. He gave her another look; her face was pale but she held strong. Stronger than most he had met. Surprisingly she didn't go running off screaming about a killer in her home. She stayed right where she was.

 _Maybe she thinks it's the smartest thing to do._ He chuckled.

Toby followed her directions going up the stairs, the area was clean and surprisingly enough it didn't smell like a teenager. It smelt like fresh linin. Just like home. Again, something he wasn't used too. As many people as he killed there were always something that smelt off, or wrong about them. Still, it didn't surprise him that she would hardly have anything in her home. It was after all just her.

He found the bathroom, and went into the medicine cabinet grabbed what he needed. The moment he turned around, one room struck out to him. Throbbing within his skull made him grasp his head. He couldn't feel pain, but the repressed memories were slapping him around hard.

 _I thought I forgot everything._ Groaning, he tried to steady himself. There were flashes of red on white walls, covering the snow-white carpet. Groaning he tried standing back up straight. Still the flashing red stunned him.

 _Stop it. Stop it. Come on, get ahold of yourself. It's nothing. There's nothing. It's just…it's just from the car accident…_ He shook his head harder than before. The flashes came back, this time he could _hear_ the screams of a child, turning to screeches.

"Toby? Are you alright up there?" Zoe's voice flashed him back to the present. His skin became flushed, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He was holding himself up against the wall, his chest heaving. Sweat beads fell down his face. He closed his eyes, evening his breathing.

"N-No. Had t-to take a l-leak." He shouted down, his voice came out hoarse. His heart rammed against his chest, he could hardly catch his breath. He couldn't move…how could he? He would fall down the stairs before he even had a chance to regain his balance. The hall kept spinning round and round his head.

 _Just breathe, focus on your breathing. It'll ground you. P.T.S.D Fucking sucks!_ He rubbed his face, shaking his head one last time Toby managed to stand on his own two feet without nearly collapsing. He needed to get down there, patch up her foot and get the fuck out of here. One more attack like that he'll black out.

 _Something I'm known for doing. The thing is…if I am somehow remembering the homicide, the way it looked was clean, planned and meticulous. I leave a mess, and the body wouldn't have been able to be identified…what I saw in those memories…it was different._ He took the steps two at a time back down to the living room.

 _Are you even sure you want to slaughter Zoe? I mean she's harmless._ He stopped, did that really pop into his mind? He's here _because_ he apparently didn't kill her. Going downstairs was one hell of a chore, his head was heavy as was his body. He saw Zoe sitting patiently on the couch, she still looked a little frightened but kept her back straight. He dropped the supplies on the table next to him. Bringing her foot up to his face, he managed to locate what he was looking for. With the tweezers, he dug into her heel and pulled out a rather large piece of ceramic. Zoe tried her best to not squeal in pain, though her eyes gave her away. He knew she was in pain, and he felt…kind of bad for her.

 _Knock it off. You care about yourself. That's it._ He grabbed the peroxide and poured it over the hole. This time she screamed bloody murder. It hurt his ears. He tried being as gentle as he could.

"So, what's your real name?" Zoe said through the waves of pain, he just looked up at her.

"Tobias Erin Rodgers." She made a face, and he knew why. It was his middle name. Everyone made fun of his middle name.

"And your face? How'd you screw that up?" She asked, Toby looked at her pulling the bandage tight enough to make her squeal.

"Message received and understood." She laid back against the couch staring up at the ceiling. Toby stood up looking at the blood on his hands. The sudden pulsations within his head made him wobble. It didn't feel right.

The red flashes came back again. The sound of women screaming and a child screeching. It was something that his mind had pushed so far back, like everything else he had forgotten about it…just like he forgot about his elder sister. Zoe was looking at him in surprise, at how pale his face had grown.

"Toby?" She started to reach out to him, when her hands touched his chest he reacted.

He twisted her wrist, forcing her arm behind her back. Her sudden shrill scream made his head throb and pulsate again. It wasn't pain, it was just annoying.

 _This fucking bitch._ He was reaching down to find the handle of his hatchet. He was going to bury it within this whore's chest.

"Toby stop it right now!" She was looking over her shoulder, those eyes staring at him. He froze, Toby froze in mid grab. He stared at her while she stared at him. His grip slacked, she yanked her arm back and away from him. Her eyes held a challenge. The moment she reached forward her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his bandana, she yanked.

As it fell to the floor she stared at him, directly at him. He stared back at her.

 _She did not just…_ Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head pressed right against his cold shirt. She held onto him as tightly as she could.

"You're my friend, I'm not going to allow you to deal with this by yourself." Her eyes were closed as she held him. He struggled to grasp this concept. He was so used to killing the people he was told, that this…this…connection, was alien to him. He stood there staring out of the window that laid above the couch. The rain pelted against the pane and he just watched, keeping his arms at his side. He wanted to go out, and kill. He needed to bury his hatchet into someone's chest. Or else, this woman would be next.

 _I can't truly have that, can I?_ He started shaking his head, cracking his neck. She looked up at him, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"W-W-Why are y-y-you cry-crying?" He asked, she was shaking her head.

"I'm scared for you Toby!" She grasped his chest, he stared at down into her eyes. Those eyes, he knew he had seen before…had too…the screaming. The screaming!

"Stop it!" He screamed, Toby shoved Zoe back. She collapsed onto the couch, the flashes of red blinding him. He stumbled, crashing into the glass table. Zoe watched him fall in slow motion, his body crashing into the glass. Shattering it to a million pieces.

"Toby!" She screeched.

His face had grown so pale, she thought he might've had a stroke, the very first thing she could think of, was grabbing her phone and calling someone.

"Toby? Toby!" She was on her knees, softly shaking him. He had several deep cuts on his face that was bleeding. A few shards of glass sticking out from his cheeks, some had pierced through his shirt.

"Toby, please tell me who I should call." She pushed, with her phone out she leaned forward, only to listen to him stutter out a few numbers at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her eyes kept casting a glance to the seat behind her, she kept clicking her pen. Fidgeting in her seat, the teacher droned on and on. She hadn't been able to keep her mind straight, after hearing Toby's story she kept battling within herself to go to someone and report him, and being there for him. After all, she would've done the same if her own father had been abusing her and her mother. She would've jumped in and destroyed everything he had ever owned.

Her fingers twitched. She hadn't been able to sit still the last few days. She had been wired to the teeth. She couldn't get Monday out of her head. They were walking together, talking (she was) and just getting along. He was the first person to take the chance and give her the time of day. Now, she was worried about his well-being.

 _Why? Why do you care?_ She asked herself. After all, she wasn't his friend even if he was to her. If anything, she was nuisance to him. She stopped clicking her pen and moved it to her mouth, chomping down on the plastic. Her anxiety shot through the roof.

It was when those three men showed up that surprised her. She had never seen them before, but they freaked her the fuck out. One had a white mask, with black painted lips and bright blue eyes, with shaggy brown hair. The other was a rather tall person in a yellow hoodie. His face was blacked out, she could see red eyes and red mouth, blue black jeans and combat boots. He held a video recorder…the other…the other was a rather attractive man who had a doctor's coat on, a white mask covered his face with a drawn-on smile, what freaked me out the most was the glowing red of his eyes. Staring directly at me. He just stood there watching, when they came into her home, picked up Toby and left without a word. She couldn't stop staring at them, watching in fear. She went to her window and watched them disappear into the woods behind her home. If her foot hadn't been hurting, she would've followed them to figure out where the hell they were taking Toby…

 _What if it was my fault? I didn't know if he had any medical issues…what if he bringing up his past caused some sort of attack?_ She bit down harder onto the plastic, she heard it crunch underneath her teeth.

 _Stop fucking thinking like that, he's probably just skipping school. Like I do sometimes._ She kept chewing.

 _I could always check up on him, it wouldn't hurt…right?_ _If he lives in the backwoods, then it's should be alright. No one else is going to check up on him._ She sighed. The plastic cracked again underneath her teeth.

 _Crack_

Zoe started sputtering out black ink. She watched it land on her paper, gagging. The taste of ink made her want to vomit up everything she had on her stomach. The entire class turned to look at her, including the teacher.

"Shit…" She whispered, the female teacher crossed her arms.

"Trouble?" She asked, Zoe shook her head.

"No ma'am." Her embarrassment crept up her spine, she shrunk down into her seat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She looked at her broken pen, ink leaking from the deep bitemark. She felt the light breeze from the A.C unit coming on, her hair tickled her neck. Her mind wouldn't stop running wild. She cared far more about him then she dared wanted to admit. He saved her life, and her dignity in one day. He was also a good listener.

 _That's if he wasn't just ignoring me. People tend to do that…_ She looked at the clock, school wasn't going to end for another few hours.

 _I'm just going to cut class and head over there. I need to make sure he's alright._ She reached over to grab her bag. She didn't care for this school anyway. It was nothing more than a bunch of punk asses who think they owned everything.

She started to stand up, the female teacher opening her mouth.

"Zoe sit down." She snapped, Zoe gave her a look and huffed.

"No. I'm worried about a friend of mine, I'm leaving." She tossed her bag over her shoulder, and out the door she went. Ignoring her teachers protests.

 _It shouldn't be that difficult. It's not like something's going to go wrong. I can endure the two hours walk to Toby's house. It's not that far…it's not like I like him like that anyway. I just respect him. After everything he's done for me. He stood up for me, he pushed me out of the way of the car…his face when he looked at me…_ Her eyes closed for a minute. Her cheeks felt warm.

 _He didn't look too bad either. He must be a runner or something._ She bit her bottom lip. He looked _good_ underneath that shirt. At least what she could see; he had nice abs, toned biceps and muscular legs. Zoe felt her stomach tighten, and her cheeks turned an even brighter red. She had to see him, even if it's just for a minute. The two-hour walk would be worth it.

 _So, you're going to see if your murderer for a crush is alright?_ The condescending voice made her wince. It wasn't like that.

 _He's not a killer, he just saved his own life is all._ Her inner self stared laughing.

 _Are you sure about that Z? Does he even_ _ **look**_ _normal to you?!_ She watched her step going down the stairs. She wanted to get out and hurry to him as fast as she could.

 _What normal for the spider, is chaos for the fly._ She replied, the moment her foot touched the bottom stair the bell rang. She started wincing. People flooded the halls, and her exit was blocked. A shoulder rammed into her, the man started turning around. His cold gaze landed right on her face, she froze. Steven gave her a cold stare. He reached out, his fingers wrapped around her upper arm. It hurt. She winced.

"Hey! Let go, that hurts!" She snapped, he came into her. His face was right up against hers.

"That crazy mother fucker isn't here to save you now." He slung her like a doll. Zoe felt the impact of the brick wall slamming into her spine. She collapsed onto the tile floor, her back screaming in pain. A crowd of people came around her, she kept looking up at them. She couldn't even fight back, she just crawled into herself. What else was she going to do? Steven walked over, standing taller than before, intimidating.

"Aww, the little baby is crying." He knelt, face to face with Zoe his grin spread wide.

"Suck's, doesn't it?" He asked, she looked at him. The tears in her eyes were obvious. Steven shook his head slowly, his blonde hair falling evenly over his forehead.

"Nobody cares about your punk ass." He leaned into her ear, whispering.

"I could kill you, and no one would miss you." Her throat tightened up, a sob escaped her throat.

"Not even that crazy motherfucker cares about you, and you know it. No one will miss you. Why don't you just kill yourself Zoe? No one wants you, no one cares." He reached out wrapping his hand around her throat, she cried out in fear.

"Nobody to cry over you, nobody to visit your grave." He had a sick smile spreading across his lips.

"I hope you're ready to get the shit kicked out of you." She watched as he pushed her down onto the floor, the back of her head hitting hard enough for her to see stars. He was tossing her around like a rag doll, he got on top of her. His fists coming down, striking her face. She didn't cry out, she didn't fight back. She let him assult her.

She heard her nose crunch at the power behind the strike. He went from her face, to her chest. He punched her chest, mutilating her breasts and started assaulting her ribs. She just closed her eyes and let him. She felt her ribs cave in, it was when he kicked her hard enough in her stomach did she cry out. It wasn't loud, just enough for a sick fascination cross his face.

"Oh, now she cries out." He started laughing.

"Okay, okay enough!" Someone from the crowd cried out. She managed to open one eye, blood covered Steven's fists and his face. She just curled into herself, Zoe felt her body throb all over. The pain escaladed each time she tried to breathe. It hurt. Her face. Her ribs. Her chest. Everything.

 _I need to get up. Come on body, you can do it._ She placed her hands on the floor, her chest was screaming at her not to move. But she did.

"Holy shit, she's getting up." Someone in the crowd whispered. Steven grunted. When he turned around to look, she was standing. Holding her bookbag over her shoulder. Though her face was a bloody pulp, she managed to get to her feet. She looked at him, stared him down. Underneath all the embarrassment she felt the anger. The want, the need to act out. To strike him down where he stood. She held her bookbag in her hands. Steven's look of astonishment made her realize, how close he was to royally fucking her up.

Her hands clenched around one of the straps. Her heart raced within her chest, she brought the bookbag back and swung with all her might. It struck Steven right in the face, the male teenager spun around where he stood and fell flat. She walked over to where he now sat on the floor. Her breathing was rapid, her face bleeding she kept staring. The stare that made him quiver.

"Who's going to save you now? If not yourself, then who?!" She spat, her blood speckled against his face. She brought the bag back and slammed it against his face again, the sound of his jaw cracking made her feel that much better. A sense of euphoria crashed over her body like a wave. Steven raised his hands to block the next barrage of beatings, but she didn't stop. She didn't till he was just as bloody as she was. When he stopped moving was when she stopped, she tossed her bag to the side.

"Fuck you, you fucking prick!" She screeched. He laid out on the floor, out cold. But breathing. She screamed to the point her throat became sore and her voice cracked.  
"Fuck with me again…see what would happen next time." She turned away, her head throbbed and her face hurt worse than anything else. She tasted blood. She ran her hand over her face it came away wet with blood. Zoe blocked out the pain when she turned away from the circle of student. They parted way as she went out of the school. She pushed the doors open leaving bloody hand prints on the glass.

 _I can't go see Toby like this._ The day was warm, it felt good on her busted up face. Summer was ending, fall was right around the corner.

 _Suck it up, his house was on the way to yours. Maybe they can help patch you up._ It was going to be a long walk, but one she was willing to take to make sure her best-friend was alright.

 _Again, you're acting more like he's a crush then a best-friend. Didn't any of what Steven said make sense to you? He doesn't look at you like that, you're nothing more than a pain in the ass. Just go home, lick your wounds and be done with it!_ She sighed, exiting the school grounds. She just wouldn't listen to her inner voice. She had to make sure he was alright.

 _Who the fuck cares? He's human just like me. I can't have the guilt ride me from hell and back. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I get killed? That would be very much welcomed. I'm sick of this shit, every day at school. They wonder why I never show the fuck up._ She moaned, her ribs hurt like hell.

 _Probably a few broken ribs…fun fun…_ She used her shirt to wipe whatever blood she had on her face off. A few places still bled, so she held her shirt against the few cuts on her lips. She kept walking at a must faster pace than she should've. Her ribs kept pinching her, and she had a killer headache.

…

She stepped over a few fallen trees, she wanted to turn around and head back to her home. But nope, Zoe just had to make sure Toby was alright. She always chose flight, but nope not this time. She chose fight. She kept reconsidering it the moment she walked through, the trail ended awhile back, and now she was just walking through a dense forest that, lead back to god knows where. She's injured, in pain and now stuck in the woods where the sun was starting to go down.

 _Yeah, my only friend lives all the way out here…?_ She wanted to scream in frustration.

A piece of paper caught her eye, the corner of it moved in the smallest breeze. She stopped in mid stride and looked at it. The piece of parchment paper had a large X with a circle around it. It looked as if it had been scribbled on by a child. Zoe pulled it off. It felt smooth within her hands.

A sudden burst of static within her ears brought her to her knees. It sounded like an old television set had gone off. She kept shaking her head, trying to break out of the white noise. She pushed up from her kneeling stance and started running. She had been walking for two hours, she was lost her face felt like a horse kicked it in, now her nose was bleeding and she felt like she was stuck in white static. Her head felt high, and she kept stumbling.

 _Fuck…fuck! Keep running!_ She tripped, crashing knees first into the ground. Another piece of paper stuck out on a stump. She belted a scream, trying to push it as far as she could. Only her echo came back.

"Fuck!" She spat.

"I would watch your mouth their sweets." Hysterical laughter followed behind the sweet voice. Slowly she turned to look over her shoulder, darkness was slowly swallowing the forest. Her hand slipped underneath a few fallen leaves, her fingers wrapped around a large branch. Her eyes were wide scanning the area around her.

"Who's there?!" She shouted.

"Something from your darkest nightmares." He cackled. From the shadows a clown appeared, he was dressed to impress a mime. Covered in shades of black, white and gray. His shirt was stripped black and white, black pants with suspenders, a collar made from black feathers, he had a pointed nose and a shark like grin, his eyes rolling about in his head. She was getting to her feet, slowly. The clown was cackling.

"RUN!" He growled, the moment he pounced she ducked and swung the tree branch with all her might. Her arms were begging her to stop, they were sore from attacking Steven with the book bag earlier. His cone of a nose buckled in. The clown backed up, holding his nose.

"You little pop rock!" He was growling, snapping his jaws. She dropped the stick and ran. She pumped her arms to gain as much a speed as she could. The clown was right behind her, she could feel his knife-like fingers reaching out to grab her, and to rip her skin right off her body. He was on her heels, she could hear his feet slapping against the leaves underneath them.

"Help me!" She screamed, within the darkness she saw a glimmer of light. Within the blurring vision she could see the outline of a large home. She kept running, pumping her arms as fast as she could. Her lungs were burning, ribs crying begging her to stop. She didn't till her body slammed against the door. Her fists started pounding against the stain glass.

"Please help me! Help me! There's a maniac out here, he's trying to kill me!" She screamed louder, banging her fists hard enough for them to hurt.

"Help me! Please! Help!" She begged, pleaded.

The moment she was about to slam her fist back down, her hand connected to air. She was overwhelmed by the scent of roses. She was stunned when she was face to face with violet eyes.

"Oh." A female, she seemed so gentle and serene. Zoe looked up at her, her own face stained with tears, sweat and blood. The woman looked no older then Zoe herself. She then had a small scowl on her gentle face.

"That mean ol Jack bothering you dear?" Her voice sounded like magic. Zoe had to take her all in. Her eyes were the softest of violet, it matched her hair. She was a larger woman, with a bigger bust. She had a beautiful green dress on. Her face was apple shape with a single mole on her left cheek. Her hand reached out and took her own. She pulled her into the mansion. Zoe stood there, dumbfounded. She felt as if she had run a marathon. Within her hand she still held the parchment paper, marked with the large X and circle.

"Jack!" She called out to the woods. Zoe started to her.

"Don't! He was trying to kill me!" She touched the woman's back, the lady gave her a confused look. Hysterical laughter flowed from purple and black smoke, he stepped in from the darkness, his nose crooked. He was looking directly at Zoe.

"Oh, come now. I was just playing with her lollipop. I wasn't going to nibble on her much." He had his hands in his pocket. He casually walked into the mansion, right to the couch that was in the center of the room. He flopped down, plopping his feet on the coffee table crossing them. The scowl came back to the beautiful woman's face.

"Jack, what did I tell you about feet on the furniture?" She snapped, he winced slightly.

"Sorry gumdrop." He put them back to the floor. Zoe, stood there confused. The woman closed the door before looking back to the clown.

"Jack, did you run into something?" She asked, the clown only looked at Zoe.

"A big fucking stick." The curse sounded strange with his beautiful, sweet voice. Zoe casted her eyes down at the ground, her face was a deep shade of red, with touches of black and blue. Her body trembled, she felt as if her body was starting to shut down on her. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't speak. The woman looked at Zoe and she gave the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Don't worry, no killing inside the mansion is one of the main rules. You'll be safe in here." She gave another smile.

"What's your name hon?" She asked. Zoe felt completely captivated by her. She couldn't even fight the woman, she outright answered her.

"My name's Zoe. Nice to meet you. What's yours?" She asked. The woman gave a smile.

"My name's Roslind. Nice to meet you." Zoe looked over to the clown.

"And who is that blitzed clown?" She asked, Roslind looked at Jack and gave a smile.

"That's Laughing Jack." Zoe felt slick with sweat, her face kept throbbing. She just wanted to rewind time and go back home…this was a mistake. A big mistake. She swallowed her words when Roslind shook her head. She stepped to Zoe and looked her over.

"My gosh, what happened to your beautiful face?" She asked. Zoe shook her head slowly. Roslind looked back over to Jack.

"Jack, did you do this to her face?" She asked, Jack looked up at Zoe and chuckled.

"No. I ain't that messy." He looked back to the T.V. Zoe was shaking like a leaf as Roslind gently brushed a leaf from her hair.

"Obviously you walked through the woods. Whom are you here for?" She asked, Zoe's only good eye bounced around the beautiful living area. She stuttered.

"O…Oh. T…Toby. He…he was at m…my…h…house. I…I think this is where he lives. I…Is he alright?" The words couldn't form in her mouth, her tongue felt too big. Roslind gave the girl a smile.

"I'll go check on him, and see if Doctor Smiley can fix you up. You look rough for wear." She gently touched Zoe's face. She winced at the pain, yet she felt somewhat safe around the woman. She didn't want her to leave her side. Zoe wanted to reach out and stop her from leaving. When Roslind turned away from her, a soft voice came from the kitchen.

"Ms. Roslind, who's that?" A soft childlike voice stunned her. Zoe turned to the voice, a little girl stood in the doorway, holding a blue-eyed teddy. Her pink dress, and white stockings were covered in red splotches. Her left eye was covered by her long curly brown hair. She watched Zoe with bright neon green eyes. Her face completely relaxed. Zoe saw the girl, and felt a sudden sadness for her.

"Why is her pretty face so banged up?" The girl asked.

"Sally, this is Zoe, she's Toby's friend." Sally looked her over and gave a childish smile.

"Is she his girlfriend?" She asked, Zoe's face flushed with a blush and she shook her head.

"No, I'm just his friend." Roslind looked between Zoe and Sally.

"Sally, go grab a towel and start cleaning Zoe up, I'm going to check on Toby and see if the good doctor is available to help this young girl." The smile that Roslind had seemed to make everyone relax. She gave a light wave, before leaving the family room. Sally went into the kitchen and returned with a wet, warm cloth. L.J sat there and looked at Zoe, Zoe looked at him. He patted to a spot next to him.

 _Oh god…oh god…I'm in a house full of these things…what are they? Why is this girl covered in blood? Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_ Shakily she sat down, Sally stood in front of her. The cloth ran over the bloody parts of her face.

"Who hurt you Ms. Zoe?" She asked, Zoe kept her eyes down at the littles girls flat Mary-Janes.

 _Oh, Jesus Christ…this child killer is talking to me…act normal. Act normal. Don't be scared._ She looked up at the young girl and gave a weak smile. Her right eye swollen shut.

"Just some bullies." She replied, Sally didn't seem affected by what she said.

"You don't have to be so scared. Ms. Roslind won't let anything happen to you. She always protects the good." The young child's smile made Zoe feel…a little less uncomfortable then before. Somehow, she felt as if the words she spoke were true. That not everyone was as bad as they seemed to be.

…

Roslind watched each door pass by her, the one she wanted was a plain white door. She passed little Sally's room, Jeff's old room, Laughing Jack's and Ben's. She made a left turn. Doctor Smiley's room was at the far end of the hall. He was the one who required the largest room of them all. Since he tried to keep an infirmary going, just in case anyone had harmed themselves in a perimeter check, and or hunting. Roslind stepped in front of the door and knocked. The door cracked open and she smelt the sterile cleaning smells. She was greeted by his red eyes and drawn on smile.

"Hello Doctor. How's Toby doing today?" She asked, Doctor Smiley gave a light shrug. He opened his door and allowed her to walk in. She saw Toby sitting up on the bed, looking down at his feet. He had become completely silent. She knew Slender had beaten the boy poor up mentally the last few days.

"Lady Roslind, so nice to see you. How are you, and the children?" He asked, she gave him a pleasant smile and a light night.

"They're doing fine Doctor Smiley thank you." She gave him a light look. She knew he was avoiding the conversation.

"He has a guest." She lifted her chin, defying the 'good' doctor. His face, normally stoic became filled with surprise.

"A guest? You allowed a non-pasta into Slenders mansion without him knowing?" He asked, his voice held slight traces of shock. She nodded.

"I did. She's in need of medical care." Roslind leaned against the door, her thick locks fell over her shoulders. Doctor Smiley sighed, he shook his head slowly looking over to Toby. He hadn't moved since they brought him in there to be evaluated. He gave him a look before nodding to Roslind.

"Alright, you talk to him. Try to snap him out of whatever the hell he's in." He brushed passed Roslind. Her hand reached out and touched his arm.

"Please be careful with the girl, there's something different about her." Doctor Smiley looked Roslind over before nodding to her.

"Yes ma'am."

Roslind returned to Toby, he looked like a confused child. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He was just…hurt, and unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to being belittled the way he was. Roslind went to his side, she placed her hand on his. His eyes glanced over to her.

"Toby, could you come back to me please?" Her fingers caressed his hand. He refused to move a single inch, he just grunted.

"That girl Zoe is here." His face twitched.

…

She screamed, her sore throat was being pushed to its limits. Her hands kept pushing Doctor Smiley away from her. He growled, his red eyes staring at her. The little girl Sally kept looking from Doctor Smiley to Zoe. She could see the absolute terror on her face. As the doctor tried coming in from a different angle, Zoe dipped and knocked him right in his temple with her elbow. He grunted.

"Alright, now I'm getting pissed off." He reached forward smacking her across the face. Zoe fell back onto the couch, the sting from the slap surprised her. Sally's eyes went wide in shock.

"Mr. Smiley!" She snapped.

"Lady Roslind isn't going to be pleased." Her voice was a hushed whisper, the man looked from Zoe to Sally.

"Look girl, I don't want to do anything that'll piss Roslind off. Now let me look at you." He was going at her again, she ducked from his arms. As she tried to get to her feet, she stumbled into something solid.

"Who the hell is this short girl?" L.J laughed from the couch. Her face turned a shade of white that made Smiley take a step back. Her mouth hung open, her one good eye widened as she looked over her should.

 _Holy…shit…it…it's…a demonic elf._ She was face to face with a blonde-haired elf who stood about a head taller than her. His eyes were a dark red, his teeth sharp like L. J's and his lips were twisted into a smile. He looked just like Link from legend of Zelda. At this point, she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, or cry. She just stared at him.

 _He's going to eat me. He's going to eat me…! I'm surrounded by monsters. I'm…I'm surrounded…_ Zoe's mind ran a million miles an hour. Her heart felt as if it was going to combust. Doctor Smiley placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down lady, you look like you're going to combust." She smacked his hand away and screamed.

"I'm surrounded by monsters!" She covered her head and dropped to her knees in a fetal position. Sally looked from Zoe to Ben.

"I'm not a monster, am I Benny?" She asked she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears, Ben grunted.

"No, you're not Sally." He shot Zoe a glair. Slowly he crept up on her, giving a quick glance to Smiley who only nodded. He got down to her level, when she looked at Ben the terror was real in her eyes. Ben's clothing grew wet with water, blood came like tears from his eyes. He tilted his head, mouth in a deep-set frown.

"I'm the monster!" He screamed into her face, Zoe's good eye rolled back. Her own screamed died off in her throat. A solid thud followed with her fainting. Smiley nodded before picking her up. Grunting he tossed her over his shoulder.

"My God she's heavier then she looks." Ben started laughing wiping away the blood from his face. L.J was leaning back on the couch watching the scene playout with little interest.

"At least now I can finally patch her up." He said.

"Well L.J also didn't make your job easier. He's the freakiest one out of all of us." Ben laughed, at the sound of his name, L.J tossed his middle finger up at him.

"Hey that's not nice!" Sally shouted crossing her arms.

"And she is right; she's in a house of creepypasta's…the Slender mansion to be exact. Now if you don't mind sugars. Let me get back to Hostel 2. Thanks." L.J looked back at the T.V screen.

"That shows gross!" Sally looked at Ben.

"Oh no! I'm NOT going to play board games with you." He turned arms crossed behind his head.

"I got shit to do." He laughed.

"I'd hate to see the look on the big man's face when he sees who's here." He growled lowly.

"Smiley! Ben said a curse!" L.J laughed.

…

"Oh, for the love of…what did you guys do to her?!" Roslind screamed watching Doctor Smiley bring Zoe into the room over his shoulder. Doctor Smiley looked at Roslind, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean? She fainted after running into Ben is all." Toby managed to turn his head over to the conversation, Roslind's back was to him. He couldn't see what was going on through her.

"Ben did this? What is Toby going to do when he sees her like that?!" Roslind was pissed, he could tell by the sound of her voice. She hardly raised her voice above a harsh tone. Now, she was screaming.

 _What's gotten into her?_ He thought. The moment Roslind moved he caught a glimpse of Zoe, she laid over Smiley's shoulder. Instantly he was on his feet. He watched Doctor Smiley lay her out on one of the beds, he saw her face. Saw how busted, and bruised she was.

 _What the fuck…? What the fuck…?!_ He started breathing heavier than before. His eyes looked over to Doctor Smiley.

"W-W-What the he-hell d-did you d-d-do to her?!" He screamed. He was on him in a second, Roslind was shoved out of the way as Toby barreled towards him, screaming. His fingers wrapped around Smiley's thin neck. He was pushing him against the wall, Smiley pulled out a doctor's scalpel from his pocket. He brought it up and pushed against Toby's throat.

"What th-th-the fuck d-d-did you d-d-do to h-her?!" He snapped. Roslind cleared her throat.

"Stop it, Toby let go of him, Smiley drop the scalpel now." She was calm in the storm. Both men stared at each other.

"Who me-me-messed up h-h-her f-f-face." He pushed harder.

"We don't know Toby. Let Smiley go, now." She touched his shoulder, he took a glance at her before letting Smiley go.

"Did L.J?" He asked, both shook their heads.

"No, he didn't, but she did do a number on him." Smiley rubbed his throat. Toby looked at him, he blinked twice.

"She d-d-did what?" He whispered. Doctor Smiley turned away from Roslind and Toby to look at Zoe. He even sucked in through his teeth. He pulled out a drawer from the stand that was next to the bed, he rummaged through and pulled out a few things, Toby had no idea what they were used for. He watched him put a few stitches into her head, he glued up her bottom lip, and placed a few butterfly stitches on her eyebrow.

"That should do it." He stood up nodding at his work.

"But yeah, she nailed him good, right on the face and came running in here." He shrugged wrapping a bandage around her head.

Toby looked her over and he felt his stomach churning. She was covered, head to toe in bruises.

 _God look at her, she was so pretty…who the hell could do that to her face?_ His fingers softly touched her cheek. He couldn't believe some monster would beat the shit out of her like that. And he wasn't there to help her out. He slowly shook his head.

"I don't un-un-understand…who wo-wo-would do th-this?" He asked Smiley. Who shrugged.

"And p-p-people ca-ca-call us monsters." He sighed softly, Roslind touched his shoulder gently.

"Look, stay here till she wakes up. I'm sure your face is the one she would want to see first." She gave him a hopeful smile. Smiley shook his head.

"After the break down she had. I'd doubt it." Roslind shot him a look.

"Listen, Slender will be home soon. I need to start dinner. Smiley, make sure she's calm when she wakes up. Give her something to help her nerves. And you." She looked to Toby, he looked at her.

"Stay. Calm."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Toby paced back and forth his nerves were on edge, cracking his neck then his fingers. He kept looking back to Zoe, laid out on the bed. Her breathing slow and light. He cracked his neck again, his eye twitching. He couldn't help but return to the thought of Slender coming home, and seeing Zoe was there and not dead yet. He scratched his head, cracking his knuckles again. Smiley looked at Toby with worried eyes, he couldn't quite place why he was worried but he was. He reached behind his head, tightened the bandanna and returned to cracking his neck.

 _What the hell will he do, if he finds out a human is inside his home? Would he just outright kill her and dispose of me?_ He looked her over again, her poor bandaged face was swollen all to hell. He brought his hand to his mouth to lightly rub.

 _What the fuck am I going to do with her now? What am I going to tell him?_ He grunted before trying to crack his neck. When it snapped, Smiley cringed.

"Alright, that's it. Take Zoe and get her out of here. Now. I don't need to hear her scream when she wakes up." He crossed his arms, Toby only nodded. He was after all in his room, he didn't want Zoe to over stay her welcome.

"Besides, the last thing we need her to do, is wake up in a mock hospital. We don't need her thinking her life is back to normal, now do we?" He asked, Toby only shook his head no. He watched Smiley start filling syringes up with anesthetic.

"I'm going out hunting. Try to make sure your pet doesn't hurt herself in the meantime. Alright?" Smiley had a sick fascination with playing death, he couldn't blame the man. It was fun, being a god to someone and able to snuff their little light out in a flick of a wrist. He looked at Zoe.

 _Should I do that to you? Snuff your light out as fast as possible so you wouldn't feel a thing? What I'll do to you, is the least of your worries…if the big man finds out that I brought a human into his home, tainting the entire mansion._ He groaned, Toby wanted to smack himself silly.

"Are you planning on leaving sometime soon? I have to go." Doctor Smiley looked at him, he was growing impatient. Toby was at Zoe's side, sliding his arms underneath her body he lifted her up with a grunt.

"Jesus she's heavier then she looks." He took a breath in through his mouth, and out through his nose. Smiley chuckled.

"Yeah, her muscle to fat ratio is rather abnormal. She's a bigger girl, soft and plush, and underneath all of that she has some killer muscle mass." He looked Toby and Zoe over.

"You know, you two are actually kind of…sickly sweet." He sighed lightly.

"Let's hope Slender doesn't kill her. She would make one hell of a serial killer." He turned his back to him. Smiley was finished with both of them, Toby used his glutes to push the door open. Once out into the hall, he had a deep sinking feeling in his stomach.

 _Something isn't right about this…_ He looked at her face.

 _I guess things can't get worse…could they?_ He sighed. Carrying Zoe bridal style, he went back to his own room. He pushed his door open with ease, when he walked in he laid her out on his king-sized bed. Pulling the covers up and tucked her in.

 _Man, she must really be out…unless Smiley gave her something to keep her knocked out. From the looks of her, she deserved that small reprieve at least._ Toby cracked his neck again, he smelt himself and decided it was time for a shower.

 _Don't want to be smelling grimy when she does wake up._ Another dark thought crossed his mind.

 _If she wakes up._ Shaking himself he pinched his cheek, hard enough for any normal person to cause pain, he felt nothing. Still…he looked at her face and wondered what kind of pain she must've been in. He felt bad for her. _Really_ bad.

 _I mean look at her face, she's almost beaten completely in. Her eye was swollen shut, her lip needed glue, whoever did this…I swear to god they better not come across my path._ He clenched and unclenched his fists. Turning from the bed he opened his bathroom door as silently as he possibly could. He closed it with a click. He stared at himself in the mirror, his reflection looked just as bad as he felt. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time, he couldn't even grasp reality anymore. What was his normal was her hellish nightmare.

 _What am I going to do about that?_ He scratched the back of his head, though he felt the thumping of a headache, there was no pain. He just couldn't make himself feel pain anymore, no matter how many times he pinched, cut, and burnt himself. There was nothing. He pulled his goggles from his face, walking to the sink he touched his face, to the scar on his left side. He touched his teeth and gums. He could feel a simple touch, and emotions just not pain. Once more he pinched his skin as hard as he could. His skin turned red but nothing else. His brown eyes stared back at him, they've long since grown dead. His lips were pale, thin and dry. Around his vision blurred for a moment, a flash of red and he flinched. There was something else going on, something much worse than anyone was telling him.

 _Just what the fuck is going on in this world? Things are changing, I'm drowning here and no one is tossing me a life preserver…I'm stuck where I am with no help…_ He looked over his shoulder to the door.

 _Except for her, she came running to me when I fell ill…when I had my attack…_ He narrowed his eyes.

 _Why? Why did she do that? I don't understand the human creature at all…_ He stood up right, stripping his shirt off he stared at himself in the mirror.

His body was covered in scars, and day-old bruises. A few new scratches from when he fell through Zoe's coffee table but that was it. He stared at his body, lean muscled with toned biceps from the constant swinging of his hatchets. His stomach was flat with a few abs showing through, his chest was toned. He turned around, looking over his shoulder he saw his back. Again, with all the running he had done his back was sculpted. He wasn't bad looking, at least not to his eyes. But…the thought of a relationship never once occurred to him. He was always so busy going out on hits with his brothers, he didn't have time for one. Sure, Natalie was a good-looking girl however, he knew he wasn't working with the right 'parts' for her. Everyone else in the house for the exception of Roslind, thought they were an item.

 _Not that it matters now, I'm stuck with Zoe…a liability._ With a groan, he turned on his bathroom shower. It took less than two minutes for the water to become like lava. It didn't matter because he never felt pain, so he just put the hot water to max and soaked himself. Pulling off his jeans and boxers, Toby stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded over his body. Closing his eyes, he was lost within his thoughts.

 _What am I going to do with her? She's going to lose her shit when she figures out I'm with them._ Another groan.

 _Then she'll have another panic attack, start screaming and fighting. That's the last thing she needs right now. She's going to injure herself even further. Perhaps even to the point we might have to drop her off at the hospital…_ Pursing his lips he shook his head.

 _No, I don't like that. We can't do that. If we do…then we're fucked. She'll blab her mouth and be thrown into an asylum. Unless more fanatics go crazy and try to give us 'sacrifices' to become Slenders proxies._ He chuckled.

 _Idiots, as if he works that way. You must be chosen by himself. Even then, he doesn't have room for anyone else. Just me, Masky, and Hoodie._ He smiled at the thought of his brothers.

 _Sure, we're not legit brothers but we treat each other like it. After all, we are family here._ He cracked his neck, followed by his fingers.

 _So much to do, and not enough time…word will get back to Zalgo eventually…then what? There's rules to this kind of shit…fuck…_ he leaned forward pressing his forehead against the shower wall before banging it lightly.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ gritting his teeth.

 _I didn't do it, I didn't leave her alive and now I'm fucking stuck with her…_ He banged his head harder. Clear water had turned a light pink. He opened his eyes, his left brow had busted open. He touched his brow, blood stained his fingertips. He wasn't surprised in the least. He tilted his head to the side cracking his neck again.

 _I've got to figure something out with her, or else…_ He closed his eyes letting the water run over his back once more.

 _I've got to do what's right for her…_

 _What about getting to know her?_ His brows furrowed.

 _Why would I do that?_ He asked.

 _Why not? She's boyish, you like her and you think she's damn cute._ His eyes widened.

 _What the fuck?! I do not!_ He snapped at himself, but he had a smile on his lips.

 _Maybe she is cute…but still…I shouldn't…_ he gave little thought to anything else. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Quickly he dried his body before putting on a clean pair of boxer shorts.

 _What am I going to do…? She's going to be all alone out there in the real world. I'm really the only person she has…_ Standing upright, he opened the bathroom door, he watched her pull a pillow close to her, she buried face into it. He watched as she took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out. When her one good eye opened, she looked right at him. The fear in it made his heartache, she shot right up in the bed with the blanket pulled close to her chest. He softened his face while looking at her.

"Zoe, I k-know you're s-scared, but y-you have t-to listen to me…" He started walking forward and she was shaking her head.

"No…Toby, we have to get out of here, there are monsters everywhere!" Her voice was in a low whisper. He sat down on the bed and looked at her, he tried to keep his face as calm as possible. The look on his face made her realize, that there was more going on.

"Zoe, l-listen to me…" He reached out to touch her, she was shaking her head harder. The confusion within her eye made him feel horrible.

"They're not a-all m-monsters, they're g-g-good too. I p-promise." The realization slapped her across the face hard enough for her mouth to drop open.

"Are you kidding me?! They're serial killers Toby! They…they kill people!" Her voice raised and he nodded slowly.

"I k-know they do." Her chin trembled, her head shaking in denial.

"No…No…Toby…you're not…?" She whispered, he slowly nodded. The sob that came from her mouth made him wince. He reached out to wrap his arms around her, Zoe's face was warm. Her chest heaved as she cried. Her body shook with each sob.

"I'm s-sorry Zoe, but I a-am. I'm o-one of t-them too. W-we're a family here…" Zoe's crying stopped, she pulled away from him, her eyes stared up at him in a moment of surprise.

"What you're telling me…is that you're a serial killer…?" She whispered, he nodded slowly.

"I w-w-work as p-part of a p-proxy group. It's m-me, M-Masky and H-hoodie. We're k-k-known as marble h-hornets. Have you heard of us?" He asked, he watched her face blanche. She pulled further away.

"And that little girl Sally?" She whispered, he nodded.

"Yes, she's o-one of us. She's a k-killer. A d-damned good one…" He cleared his throat.

"You could be a g-g-good killer too. I've s-s-seen what you c-c-can do. You know how to d-defend yourself." He started perking up a little. The way he was talking, sent a chill down Zoe's spine.

"Are you offering me, Zoe, a place in this hell?" She asked, Toby nodded quick.

"I am. Y-you laid a h-hand on L-laughing Jack and sur-survived. No one has y-yet to do this." He took her hands, her eye looked from his hand to his face.

"Please, for the safe-safety of my fa-family. At least just _th-think_ ab-about what I've t-told you." He came closer to her, she started to feel slightly uneasy.

"Zoe, be-being a killer gr-grants you so m-m-many things. Ha-have you ev-ever wo-wondered what it was li-like being im-immortal?" He asked, she shook her head slowly.

"It's bea-beautiful. The only way for us t-to die, is if w-w-we get shot in the h-h-head or mortally wounded. We d-d-d-don't get si-sick, and we d-don't age." His smile grew and she watched him become more excited.

"Have y-y-you ever just w-w-wondered wh-what it would be like t-to kill someone?" He asked, she shook her head no.

"It's a be-be-beautiful thing. What a-a-about all th-those people who-who bullied you? Wo-wouldn't you love t-t-to teach them a lesson?" She gave him a look that made him realize she was thinking about it.

"I wanted to teach them a lesson sure, but I never wanted to kill them." He touched her face gently.

"Wh-What a-a-about the f-f-f-fucker who did th-this, to y-your beautiful face?" He asked, he watched her look away from him for a moment.

"He'll get what's coming to him…" She whispered. They were silent for a moment longer.

"Am I stuck here?" She asked. He was about to open his mouth when words failed him. How was he going to tell her that she was, technically a prisoner within these walls? He felt horrible.

 _I'm not faking these emotions…what's going on with me?_ His thoughts were clouded by her looks, by the simple sigh that came from her lips.

 _What am I going to tell her…?_ He cracked his neck, then his fingers. His eye twitched.

"Zoe…" He sighed. She looked at him, her eyes were defying what she had really felt.

"Toby, I'm scared shitless alright? My life has made a complete one eighty in the last three weeks. First you, my knight in shining armor comes to my school and saved me from a day of humiliation, next thing I know I'm being attacked by some blitzed clown, and I end up in this beautiful mansion surrounded by…by things!" She tossed her hands in the air, Toby wasn't expecting her to agree. He saw how uncomfortable she was, he took a deep breath in and let it out.

"W-what's y-your fav-favorite c-color?" He asked, she blinked her one good eye. He could see how unsure she was.

"My favorite color?" She replied. He nodded.

"It's lapis lazuli." She stared at him.

"W-What's y-y-our favorite f-food?" He brought his legs up crossing them. Her shoulders started to relax a bit.

"I would have to say mac n cheese. Not the one in the box, but the one you make." Her muscles became lax again.

"What about you? What's your favorite color?" She asked. He gave a smile.

"B-b-believe it o-or-or not, it-it's gray." He felt himself relax a bit as well. Zoe had the faintest smile on her lips.

"And your favorite food?" He started to laugh a little.

"I l-l-love salmon. Ba-baked salmon w-w-with l-l-lemon sauce. W-W-what's y-y-your favorite music?" He watched her think about it.

"I love 'My Darkest Day's' I've seen them in concert once…I was there to mosh." He watched her eye flick back to him.

"What about you?" She asked, he gave a shrug.

"I lo-love me-metal. L-l-like thrash me-metal. T-The real s-s-stuff y-you mosh to." She started to laugh.

"Like who? Band wise?" She asked, he scratched his chin.

"H-Heathen, Ha-Hatesphere, T-The Haunted." He pointed to the posters that surrounded his room. Zoe looked, she saw Anthrax, Metallica, Motorhead, Cannibal Corpse, Lamb of God…his entire room was filled with posters. She was so worked up she hadn't even managed to look at what she was surrounded by. There were even a few posters that had zombies on them. Even horror movie flicks.

"What's your favorite horror movie?" She asked him, the color in his cheeks picked up.

"I l-l-love George Ro-Romero. Night o-of T-the L-living dead, by far. Y-You?" He replied, she gave some thought to it.

"I love slasher flicks, Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Thirteen Ghosts, The Return of the Body Snatchers." He started to jump on the last title.

"Y-You l-like cl-classic h-horror? W-What ab-about Eraser Head?!" He was getting excited again, Zoe nodded.

"I've seen it, have you watched Begotten? _Amazing_ movie." His eyes started to sparkle, but he saw the question coming up next.

"Toby…please tell me, am I ever going to be able to leave?" Her voice dropped, and so did his eyes, excitement dying.

"Will you help me leave?" She leaned forward, her hands capturing his. His eyes stayed on their hands, he started to interlock their fingers.

"Please Toby…get me out of here. I don't belong here." She leaned forward a little, he lifted his head looking into her eyes.

"I…" He sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"I d-d-don't kn-know…" His voice heavy. Her eye darkened.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know that I can leave, or that you'll help me?" She leaned forward a little more, he was staring into her eye.

"I w-w-want to. B-but since you kn-know about u-us…" Her face went pale.

"What do you mean…? I knew you before knowing about this place…" He looked at her, his own eyes darkened.

"I was su-supposed t-to kill y-you. Y-you were my t-target." She dropped his hand, she started to get to her feet.

"I'm getting out of here." He was getting dressed as Zoe marched to his door.

 _No, no, no! I can't allow Slender to see her! If he does, then I'm fucked!_ He started reaching out for her shoulder, whilst pulling up his jeans. She turned around smacking his hand away from her, the hurt within her eye surprised him.

"You were going to kill me anyway, weren't you?! You were going to use me, then slice me open!" She screeched. He buttoned his jeans while tossing on his shirt.

"L-l-listen please!" He reached out to her again, her palms slapped him in the chest. She pushed with all her might, he stumbled back.

"Zoe!" He was getting angry now.

"S-Stop it!" He snapped back, he raised her hands as if to defend herself.

"No! You betrayed me! You _lied_ to me Toby! Like everyone else in my life, you wouldn't have protected me, even if they were after me. Wouldn't you? It's in you, isn't it? You wanted to take that hatchet and split my skull right open…ohh…I know you did." She pointed a finger at him. He raised his hands.

"Stop it!" He screamed back, she stepped forward.

"You lied to my face, you showed me that you cared, you saved my life so you can take it away yourself…" Lowering her hand, she stared at him. A deep scathing hatred laid on her face. Her chest was heaving.

"You're a lying sack of shit!" She spat. Toby flinched.

"I'm getting out of here, and you're going to have to kill me, to stop me." The betrayal was written all over her face, Toby tried to reach out to grasp her, all he felt was air.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed over her shoulder, she was gone in a blink of an eye. He took off at a sprint. She had slipped away from him. He was at the end of the hall in a matter of seconds. He looked to the left, then to the right.

 _Fuck which way?! For a bigger girl, she's fast…_ His heart thundered within his chest. He had to find her, and find her fast.

…

She pumped her arms, each turn she made she almost fell. The bandage that was wrapped around her head made it harder to see properly, throwing her balance off. She stopped at the end of one hall covered in photographs of dead people, and children. Zoe took a second to look at the macabre paintings, she was disgusted. If anything, she was intrigued by what she was seeing. She slowed her roll and managed to walk. She's never been down the hall…since the only two places she had been was the doctors room, and Toby's. She hadn't even realized how beautifully decorated the halls were. Covered in paintings, vases filled with flowers, stain glass windows that looked out into the thick forest. She was fuming, she couldn't believe she fell for Toby's trap.

"That sick mother fucker…I was seriously starting to feel…feel something about him." She shook her head again, unable to catch her breath, her broken rib kept poking her side each time she tried to take a deep enough breath in. Placing her hand to her side she moaned in pain.

"God damn it…fuck…fuck!" She cursed under her breath.

"This is fucking ridiculous. How in the hell did I get into this mess?" She sighed.

"Trusting people too easily Zoe, duh…" The royal red carpet led to a large door, she stared at it for a moment. The wood was made from oak, at least that's what it had looked like. On each side of the door laid a pedestal with a vase, a bunch of red roses in each one. She walked further closing the distance between her and the door. She looked over her shoulder, the only way left to go was back…

 _I'm not taking the risk and going back to him…not after the shit he pulled…trying to be my friend, only to throw me to the sharks when he had the chance…that mother fucker…_ She stopped, her heart lurched.

 _How many times…did he save me…?_ She looked at the door in front of her, then behind her.

 _What if…what if he cares…?_ She started turning around, Toby made a sharp turn. He looked right at her, her heart skipped a beat. She stared at him while he stared at her, he had a smile spreading across his lips. Still her mind kept running.

 _What if he's going to kill me when I trust him? What if he'll betray me even worse…and let that man take me, and make me into what I don't want to be?_ He was walking to her. He seemed, relieved to see her.

"Zoe…" He breathed out.

"I don't trust you…" She took a step back; Toby's smile faded, his eyes widened as he looked from her, to _above_ her. She turned around, the first thing she saw was a large barrel chest. The second was the blackest suit jacket she had ever laid her eyes on. She attempted to take a step back, but that man… _thing's_ hand wrapped around her throat. The scream was trapped in her throat, Toby tried to get to her, the thing smacked him away with something out of her vision. His pale blank face stared at her. She stared back.

"You don't trust whom?" His voice was just as deep as she thought it would be. Her one good eye was wide, the longer she took to spoke his grip grew tight.

"What…what are you?" She croaked. The man's face leaned in, her feet started lifting from the floor. She could hear him snarl.

"Your worst nightmare child." The man's head snapped to Toby who was trying to get up, he may not have felt pain, but he felt winded. He looked up to Slender and Zoe, he tried taking a deep breath in but failed.

"Toby…" He looked to him, his own body grew rigid. He watched him handle Zoe with little to no care. He looked at him, his jaw tight.

"Would you care to explain to me, why there's a human in my home?" Slender's voice seemed calm. However, Toby knew better. He was seething with rage. He tried to come up with something, yet fell flat. This time, Slender allowed his anger to be known.

"Why is there a human, in my home?!" He screamed. Toby physically trembled at the booming voice. He winced. Zoe started gagging, blood covered her upper lip and a good portion of Slenders hand. Her one good eye kept bouncing from Slender to Toby.

"I thought I told you, to rid yourself of this burden!" He screamed again, shaking Zoe as if she weighed nothing.

"S-Sir!" He started, Slender brought his freehand back and smacked him across the face. Toby flew, his back slamming against the wall.

"I gave you, one simple mission and you can't even finish that. You're a failure!" He bellowed.

"Do I have to end this poor thing life for you?!" He squeezed tighter, Zoe squeaked. Toby was on his feet screaming.

"Leave her alone!"

Slender looked at Zoe, then to Toby.

"You should've saved yourself child, and ended your life. From now on, your life will be full of lies, and your heart will be nothing but sorrow. There is no good, in being close to a proxy." He shook her hard.

"Is this the life you want to live?!" He howled. She was shaking her head no. He looked back to Toby.

"You should've done her a favor and ended her long ago…" He looked her over.

"She'll never understand your sickness Toby…" She gagged, her eye starting to roll back.

"Pl-please let her go…" He looked up to Slender, his voice cracked with pain. He only looked to Zoe before letting her go. Toby caught her with ease, falling back onto the carpet.

"Remember this, you're the devil's son. Zalgo will not be pleased Toby. You should give her up while you have the chance. I told you once, this is the last time I'll tell you. She won't understand you, not at all." He looked at Zoe, gasping for breath.

"You're going to regret ever being alive. The moment you start being a liability, is the moment I'll end you myself. The last thing we need is Zalgo sniffing his nose where it doesn't belong. We may be friends, but he is what he is." He crossed his arms, looking her over again.

"She won't become one of us. She doesn't have it in her…she'll kill us all Toby. And you know it. You better let her go, or kill her. If it was my choice, I'd kill her." He shook his head, Zoe looked at them both.

"Protect yourself child, this house is full of things waiting to devour you." He watched her eyes fill with sorrow, tears glistening.

"I'll never be able to leave…will I?" She asked, Slender shook his head.

"No. You won't. You'll be stuck here for the rest of your mortal life, if you don't choose and choose wisely. Either allow Toby to kill you, change into one of us, or I'll force you to go to Zalgo and he'll make his decision on whether you're worth the time, or effort…which in my opinion you're not." Zoe recoiled at his insults. He turned his back, only to look over his shoulder.

"I hope you love your little hell…" Slender opened his office door, disappearing into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She sat on Toby's bed watching him pace back and forth. Her throat was sore so speaking was kind of out of the question. From the look on his face he was thinking about something. He kept cracking his neck and knuckles. His cheek kept twitching, scratching at the back of his neck. He just couldn't stop moving. She watches him with careful eyes, with her knees to her chest.

"I'll f-f-find a-a way to g-get you o-out of h-here." He looked at her and she looked at him, remaining silent.

"P-p-please believe m-me." He started reaching out to her, she pulled back into herself. The hurt that registered on his face made him cringe.

"C-c-come o-on. I-I'm trying!" He cracked his neck again. Worked his knuckles, scratched his neck, his cheek twitched…it was a pattern Zoe had started to recognize.

"H-h-ow d-dare he do that t-t-to you…" He stopped in front of her, kneeling he placed his hands on her knees.

"I p-promise Z-Zoe…I will get you o-out of this m-mess." His eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"At the ri-risk of my o-own life." She narrowed her eyes at him. The emotions swirling around in her head, she was just as confused as before. Everything kept happening so fast around her, it was hard to tell which way was up, and which was down.

 _How do I know that he won't try to kill me…?_ She stared at him with her one good eye.

"Please Zoe…" He begged, looking away from him she went back inside herself. No matter what he tried, how he tried it there was no way of bringing her back out. Toby tried reaching out to touch her, she just pushed his hand away. With her eyes closed she sighed heavily. When someone knocked on his door she jumped about half a mile on the bed. Toby just looked at her.

"I just want to go home…" She whispered, her voice sounded hoarse and broken. He couldn't believe Slender would do such a thing to her, when she didn't do anything to him.

 _It's the way we are…it's how we're supposed to be…killers, not lovers. Not best friends. We're here to kill and rid the world of the baggage that doesn't deserve the right to live…_ he looked at Zoe, the knock came again, rushed, hurried. He reached over, he saw bright blue eyes, shaggy brown hair and a face covered with a mask.

"Yo, dinner's ready. You worried me there for a minute." Toby narrowed his eyes, shooting a look over to Zoe. She stood as if she was a robot, brushed passed him and Masky. Toby and Masky exchanged looks for a moment.

"She looks like a zombie, is she alright?" He asked, Toby shook his head.

"S-She w-won't t-talk to me." Toby couldn't hide the pain within his voice, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to believe there was something he could do to make Zoe trust in him, believe in him again. At this point, he would try anything.

"Man, Slender did a number on her throat, didn't he?" Masky looked at him, Toby nodded. Cracked his neck, his knuckles, scratched his neck and felt his cheek twitch. Masky gave him a worried look.

"You alright dude? You don't look much better then she does." Toby closed his bedroom door, ignoring the question. His fingertips touched his hatchet blade. Within his mind he felt himself spiral further, and further down. The red mist was coming back, he felt it within his brain closing in on him.

 _I'm going to do something right, for the first time in my life. I'm not going to let her suffer in this hell. She doesn't belong here. And I won't force her against her will. I'll make sure everyone sees the different side of Ticci Toby…Zoe will be set free…_ The smile cracked across his face, his eyes closed.

"Dude…you're looking seriously sinister right now. You feel cool?" Masky walked beside him.

 _Oh yes, I'm feeling much better now thank you._ He started to chuckle, the moment of red resided for a second before bursting into full bloom. The moment he will snap will be the moment things will forever change, how they looked at him and how Zoe will see him.

 _She'll see me in a completely different light. At least I hope. Even if Slender kills me off I want her out of here and safe. Back into her old home, or far, far away from here._ Masky went silent, Toby caught him tossing a look over at him occasionally.

The hallways went by him in a blur, the red outlined his vision. He couldn't wait to taste blood again, he missed it. _Longed_ for it. He wanted to feel the warmth slide over his hands when he smashes his hatchets against their skulls. The crushing of his hit's windpipes. The screaming, begging, and pleading for their lives to be saved. He just laughed in their faces. His prey should've known better than to beg him for their lives. He wasn't as merciful as any of the other killers.

 _I choose to make it slow and painful, or quick and even more painful. There's never a painless in my books. Sometimes I just like to swing my hatchet to watch their heads roll._

 _Rollin._

 _Rollin._

 _And Rollin across the floor._

 _Kick it like a soccer ball._

 _See how far the blood splatter sprays. Watch the crimson paint spray across the wall. It's such a beautiful display. An entire wall, floor, ceiling my canvas._ He shuddered. He couldn't wait to slam the blunt end against someone's head, tie them up and whack at their body till they die, either of blood loss or shock. Violence.

He craved violence. That's all he wanted right now. The built-up anger made him slightly…

 _Unstable…_ his grin spread wider.

The moment he entered the dining hall, he saw Zoe sitting right next to Ben. All were eating except her. She was staring down at her plate her eyes showing uncertainty. Roslind sat at one end of the table, Slender at the other. Sally was playing with her food, while everyone else stuffed their faces. Slender sat at his end of the table drinking his wine. He cleared his throat, everyone looked up at him.

"As we all know, our new _guest_ will not be allowed to leave the mansion till further notice." He watched Zoe's head lower a bit more. She was at her lowest of the low, Toby had never seen her like that. Yet, underneath the table he watched her clench her fists. He could tell she was fighting back the tears, he would be doing the same thing in her situation. He wanted to show her, he wasn't the enemy. Masky left his side to return to his masters, sitting on his left side while Hoodie was on his right. He had to be strong not just for her, but for himself.

"That's not fair!" Sally snapped. Slender slowly turned his head to the little girl, she wouldn't back down.

"It's not! She should be able to come and go as we do. She's going to be one of us, isn't she?" She asked, Zoe sunk further into her chair, staying silent. The red rimming Toby's vision grew. Shit was about to go down, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"We all know that this pathetic, waste of breath won't change into what she needs to, to save this family. And, we can all thank Toby for the first generation of killer's downfall." He looked over to him, now he was pissed off.

"I need to think for a night or two, about this problem of ours. Naturally, what should've been done hasn't. And because of his incompetence. We now have a serious problem on our hands. Word gets back to Zalgo, we're dead. It's that simple." He straightened himself, Zoe's shoulder's trembled.

"Adrian!" Roslind snapped, he turned to look at her.

"That's rude! We can't speak like that to our guest. She's just a child, she doesn't know what she want's when she wants or how." She started to stand, the one person who had normally stayed calm, cool and collected smacked her hands down on the table.

"It's wrong to treat her like garbage! You're starting to remind me of Daemon!" She snapped. The tension grew within the dining hall. Her eyes casted a look to Toby, he cracked his neck, cracked his knuckles…scratched his neck, his cheek twitched. He only looked at Roslind, her own jaw tightened. Zoe closed her only good eye and allowed herself to stay low. Slender had looked at Roslind, tilting his head just slightly.

"Roslind, I had no fear of Zalgo with you. As I've mentioned before, he only goes after those who harbor a human within their homes. And or, those who refuse to kill. He is, after all the one who holds our souls within a contract. So…" He leaned back slightly.

"Because of our problem, we have a very high chance of being killed." Toby walked to the table, his body numb. He stared at the wall in front of him, his plate was out and portioned properly. He wasn't thinking about food, or what he was going to eat.

"Adrian, she's not a problem. She's a young girl! She didn't ask for this life, why are you treating her so poorly?!" Roslind shook her head. Slender, calm as can be simply answered.

"Because she's a human."

Toby's fingers wrapped around the hatchet handle. Unsheathing his weapons, everyone at the table looked up. Slender turned his head to see Toby turned to look directly at Zoe, she looked up at him.

"It was only a matter of when." Slender leaned back. Roslind's mouth was open in shock. Every killer at the table stood there dumb founded. Her eyes looked up from the table to him.

 _Please, please just run. Don't make me do this…_ he watched her eye darken. She hung her head again.

 _What are you doing?! Get up and run! Don't accept it!_ He tried keeping his mouth shut, Slender once again looked at them.

"Take her outside and do it, I don't want her messing up my floors." Slender looked away, sipping at his wine.

"No!" Sally screamed, Ben grabbed her forcing her back into her chair. She was kicking, fighting and screaming. Roslind closed her eyes looking away.

"Get up." Toby snapped. Zoe, barefoot and half blind did as she was told.

"Just, when you do it. Make it quick." Her voice was hollow, empty…he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. But he couldn't. It just wasn't their time, it wasn't right for them…he had…he had to do what he had to do.

"Move it." He snapped pushing the hatchet to her back. She only looked over her shoulder at him.

 _Please god…just do what I say._ She looked back in front of her and followed his directions. Slender looked to his left, and to his right.

"Follow him, make sure he follows through. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't get away. I allowed her to live once, I won't allow it again." Both Masky, and Hoodie stood up. In silence, they followed Toby.

 _Come on, just a little further…just a little further…_ the moment they hit the front door, he slammed it shut behind him. Within the darkness of the night, he looked at her. They walked for another five minutes or so in silence.

 _I'm going to do something I'm going to regret, I know I am…I know it…_

"Stop." He snapped. Zoe stopped in mid stride.

"T-Turn around." He ordered, she was quiet.

"Like to watch your victims suffer huh Toby?" She asked, he sheathed his hatchets. A moment of confusion passed in her eye, when she looked up at him. She saw the soft, gentle, sweet Toby she had met the first day that was buried deep within that asshat of a shell. She saw the sorrow within his eyes, the agony.

"T…Toby…?" She whispered.

"W-w-we d-d-don't h-h-have much t-time." When he reached out, she didn't pull back. She stared up at him. Her one good eye was wide. He looked down at her face. The full moon casted an ethereal glow against her paste white skin.

"I a-a-always t-thought you w-were be-beautiful…" He turned to look over his shoulder, then back to her.

"Why are you risking your life for me?" She stared at him, he shook his own head.

"You d-d-deserve t-t-to l-live. None o-of t-this was y-y-your fault…" His thumb rubbed against her cheek, he watched her carefully.

"T-Trust me…p-p-please." She watched his chin tremble. For moment, she watched crystal tears fall from his eyes. She reached up her fingertips ran over his face. He closed his eyes leaning heavily into her hands.

"I…" His throat tightened. He couldn't say anything. She stood on her tip toes, gently placing her lips to his. He watched her eye close, he followed. The kiss was simple, sweet, and pure. He felt an electric jolt shoot from his lips down to his toes. He even felt it in his fingers. A light, tingling sensation.

His hands captured her face he pressed his lips deeper into hers; he wanted her to feel his very soul. He wanted to show her, he wasn't like them. That he's always been different. They killers too can…can…

 _Love._

He felt her lips part, a soft sob came from between them.

"Y-y-you d-d-don't belong in m-m-my world…" He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Y-y-you de-deserve to be n-n-normal…" Toby's voice cracked.

"Come with me Toby…please." She whispered, he shook his head.

"I ca-can't…I'm o-o-owned by Sl-Slender." He gave her one last look deeply within her eyes, he wanted to never forget her face. He knew he never will.

"Please Toby…please…" She begged, he tried pulling away. She followed him.

"Zoe, run." He pushed, she tried shaking her head.

"We're worth fighting for…" She whispered, he stalled. He turned to look at her. Zoe's face pushed through the darkness, her eye was illuminated in the moonlight. She looked just as beautiful as the day he first saw her. For a moment, he considered running with her.

"Toby, what are you waiting for?" A light voice came from the tree line. He gave Zoe another look, she knew what was going to happen.

"Run." He urged, he let her hand go. She started shaking her head.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He gave her a hard look.

"I said go." Scathing anger pulsated within his eyes, he reached up to place his goggles where they belong. Zoe took a step or two back before turning. She was off at sprint. He pulled his bandana around his mouth, he watched the other two hornets approach him. He reached to his weapons, pulling them out with the quick move. Masky, and Hoodie watched him.

"You're kidding, right? You're going to fight us, the only family you have left…over a girl?" Masky stepped forward shaking his head. Toby lifted his chin, he said nothing. Hoodie stepped up, looking at him.

"Run after her." He whispered, Hoodie hardly ever spoke. The hushed voice carried over the soft breeze. Toby snapped his eyes from Masky, to Hoodie.

The hatchets felt nice in his palms.

He readied himself.

"If you don't kill her, we will Toby. You know the rules!" Masky stepped up, his knife within his hand. Hoodie replaced the camera with a large steel pipe. Toby stood his ground, Zoe's steps faded into the darkness. Masky pointed his knife at Toby's throat.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Toby? You just killed us all…you let a human escape, with the knowledge that we exist!" He shook his head, sighing heavily. Turning to look at Hoodie he gave the nod. Toby was ready.

His brothers were fast coming after him, if he failed Zoe would be slaughtered with no questions asked. He had to fight, and fight hard for her. Hoodie was at him first, swinging with all his might. Toby moved out of the way in just the right amount of time, he only felt the pressure of the pipe striking him in the shoulder. He brought his left hatchet up and pushed the pipe away from his shoulder, the right came down at an arc. Hoodie moved his head out of the way, the sharp blade nicked his chest. Masky was at his right side, taking hold of his right arm. He brought it back forcing it behind his back.

"You should've killed her while you had the chance Toby." He pulled harder, Toby watched Hoodie walk back to him, the yellow cloth saturated with blood. He was bringing the pipe back, Toby dropped to his knees.

He felt his shoulder pop once he hit the ground, Masky shouted midway through Hoodie's swing. It wasn't enough time. The pipe crashed into Masky's temple cracking the porcelain white mask. He dropped Toby's arm as he collapsed to the ground. Hoodie jumped back to Toby, he was quick. Swinging the pipe again. Toby used his only arm left to deflect the blows.

Grunting he was forced back, there was so much power behind each blow he felt it within his bones. Hoodie kept staring at him, swinging over and over. Hoodie grunted pushing as much power in the final hit as he could. Sparks flew, the sound left a ringing in Toby's ears. He stared at Hoodie, pushing as hard as he could against Toby's hatchet. Screaming, Toby pushed forward. Hoodie fell back, Toby stood. Taking ahold of his dislocated arm, he pushed it back into place with a loud pop. He cracked his neck, before walking forward. Both men at a run, raised their weapons. A loud clang rang throughout the woods, the noise caused Hoodie to flinch, Toby took a deep breath in. The blood against his opponent's chest drove him further. He pushed harder than ever before against him. Hoodie grunted.

"Stop this nonsense. This isn't you Toby!" He snapped, he just laughed. Toby hadn't felt this free in so long, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have freedom. Ever since all of this started.

"Do you have any idea what Zalgo would do to us?!" Hoodie's voice rose an octave. It was heavy, baritone and dark.

"Do you even care?!" His hardly used voice cracked. Toby gave a final push, he dropped swinging his foot out, hitting Hoodie against the back of his knee. He fell hard against the dirt, Toby was on top of him rage glittering within his eyes. He brought the blunt side of the axe down, striking his brother across the head. Hoodie's arms fell limp. Breathing hard, he reached down placing his fingers against his brother's throat. Closing his eyes, he felt for a pulse…

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

It was there, he took a deep breath in before letting out a sigh.

 _Good I didn't kill him…that's all that matters…_ He looked over to Masky who laid out on the ground moaning. His hands reaching to his cracked mask. Toby got off his brother and onto his feet, the breeze carried the slightest smell of blood. His nose flared. He was hungry, and wanted more.

He went to Masky's side, he placed his foot against his chest.

"D-D-don't follow m-m-me. I'll k-k-kill you." He watched Masky's blue eyes turn to fire.

"You're going to kill us all Toby…you're going to end us..."

…

She ran, pumping her arms. The sticks and briar bushes cut into her legs and feet. The only clothing, she had on, was the stupid hospital gown. It was cold, her body ached and her head felt like a horse clobbered her. Zoe looked over her shoulder for a second…she didn't see him. Toby wasn't running after her, he wasn't coming…

 _You thought he would…?_ The tears were there, but she knew there was no time to cry. She had to get home, she had to pack a few things and get out of dodge…if she didn't she would be screwed and forced to go back as a prisoner.

She hit the edge of the forest, her foot slapping asphalt. Looking back and forth, the streetlights were on glowing an illumines white. Zoe brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself, she gave one last consider the dark woods. Her heart ran in her chest, not just from the running…but from Toby. He saved her life, he freed her…

 _Toby…_ She touched her lips, they were still swollen and she could've sworn she felt a tingling sensation running through them. It was after all her first kiss…what was she going to do now?

"I can't just leave him there…he'll be killed!" She started to breathe hard, bringing her hands up to her head. She looked at the woods to her street. She had to go home, she had to change…

"I have to leave…" She breathed out.

"But…" She gave one last look to the entrance of the forest. Her heart rammed inside her ribcage. She couldn't…couldn't live without him.

 _How far would you go, to be with the person you love the most?_ Closing her eyes, she kept walking down her street. She had thoughts running through her head.

 _Why don't you just kill someone and show them that you can be like them?_ Zoe shook her head.

"I can't…I can't do that…" She whispered.

 _What about all the fires you started? What about that? You can destroy all the evidence it was you._ She couldn't agree with that.

"No, I haven't started fires in so long, I just can't." Her chest heaved.

 _He's the only one who's going to love you, there's no one left. No family, no friends. He's the only one. Are you seriously going to give up on him Z?_ The voice inside her was right.

 _Get yourself cleaned up, pack some clothes, go back and show them you're ready to do what you can to be with him. That's…that's if he's still alive._ She took a deep breath in.

"And if he's dead?" She asked.

 _Join him in hell. Take the entire city with you. Let them burn._ Her eyes opened, she felt her heart skip.

"I can do that…?" She whispered. The voice laughed.

 _Of course, I've been inside you for years. You just chose to subdue my voice by taking that medicine. Not any longer. What you need to do is quite simple. All you must do…_ A horn brought the voice to a stop. Her eyes looked up, bright headlights stunned her. She moved from the middle of the street before getting back on the sidewalk. Her home loomed in front of her. She felt…empty. As if this wasn't nothing more than a shell. It wasn't her.

 _None of this is you dear, none of it. Now, are you ready to know what you must do?_ She was nodding.

Her hand reached out to the knob, Zoe gave it a turn and she opened the front door to her home. Only to be struck with the smell of blood, and dust.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He watched the blonde crawl to his feet, he stared at him. He was reaching out to him, Toby watched the blood drip from the man's mouth. He felt the smile play across his lips, tilting his head Toby kept the hatchet within his hand.

"Pl…please…mercy…" He gagged. Toby started to laugh, bringing his hatchet back he swung once at the back of the man's neck. He groaned at the snapping sound of bone. The man spasmed before face planting into the puddle of his own blood. Toby brought the hatchet back, swinging again. Over, and over. Blood splattered across his face, he kept laughing. Sanity finally coming back to him, he breathed heavily. He brought his hand up to clean the blood from his goggles. The woman tied to chair, tried to scream, the gag prevented her from doing that. Her right brow bled from being bashed open. She watched him with fearful eyes. Toby lifted his chin holding his hatchets. Tears streamed over her swollen cheeks. He chuckled, adrenalin pumped through his blood stream. His heart pumped hard enough he could hear it within his ears. The woman looked at him with tearful eyes, she whimpered. He went to her, cracked his neck and felt himself smile. Though she couldn't see it, he knew she felt his insanity drip off him. He watched her carefully. Beads of sweat poured from her face. He only tilted his head, she cried through the gag. Begging him to let her go, he knew the deal. He knew what they always do. Beg for mercy. Beg to let them go.

 _Do I ever?_ He smiled wider, holding both hatchets within his hands, her eyes grew wide in fear.

 _Never._ He swung one down on her left leg, she screamed. Blood rushed to the surface. He got her right in the meat of her thigh. She tried kicking her legs away, but failed. Toby brought the other one down, this time splitting her knee open. The blade cut through her skin like butter. Her eyes started rolling back into her head, he watched her tremble in pain. He reached forward and pulled the gag out of her mouth, her head leaned forward. She spewed vomit over her lap and into her wounds. Toby walked around the woman as she coughed. Her matted hair was stuck against her bleeding face.

"Please…please stop…what did we do to you?" Her attempts to get to him failed.

 _You've done nothing. I needed to do this, for me. For her._ He reached forward grabbing the back of her head pulling full force. Her brown eyes opened as she looked up at him, her face covered in her own vomit. Chunks of whatever she had eaten stuck to her cheeks. He shook his head slowly.

"S-S-So sad." He whispered, her pupils dilated for a second. His stutter must've thrown her off. He didn't give a damn. His release was right there, he was on the edge of catching it completely. He couldn't wait. The torture was just the build up to an amazing end. She started moving her lips, trying to form words.

"Please, stop I'm pregnant. I can't…please…" She gagged again, Toby chuckled. As if he cared. He never cared about a pitiful human's life. Holding his hatchet, he brought it forward, running it over her exposed chest, the sharp blade went deep. A thin line of blood ran over her breasts, she cried out.

"Stop!" She screeched.

Her screaming pushed him forward, he brought it back down and ran it over her skin again. Her cries were growing distant, as if she was fading herself. Her eyes rolled back into her skull again, he sighed. This pet was boring him. He let her hair go, her head rolled to the side, eyes fluttering. He brought his hand back and smacked her good and hard. The scream was back the moment she came too. He tossed the hatchet in his hand. Bringing his weapon back, at full force he struck her in the face. The sharp titanium went through her jaw, cutting her skin and bone in half. The sound made goosebumps rise against his skin. Her eyes bounced rapidly between him and her jaw, hanging by a single piece of skin. Toby reached out and pulled, the jaw gave way. He held it in front of her face, he watched her tongue dance around, she kept gagging on her own blood. He cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders before taking another swing. Striking her right in the side of the head. A flap of flesh peeled away from her skull, blood rushed down the side of her face. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. She was shaking. The woman was going into shock. He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't done…

He kept swinging his hatchet, bringing it above his head back down. Over. And over. The hatchet broke through the dead lady's skull. He saw the bright pink brain and went for it. He kept going, and going. The warmth of the brain matter splashed against his face. Some flying into his hair, he grabbed the other hatchet and started swinging both. He put so much force and speed into his attacks, the woman's face became unrecognizable. He took a deep breath in tasting her blood. It covered him head to toe. He started shaking, trembling. Adrenalin finally leaking from his body. He sat up right, placing his hatchets back into its sheathes. Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed himself to breathe evenly. He had to get his mind back in order before he even thought about going to see her. To see Zoe. He had to see her once more before they said their final good byes.

 _I won't be able to kill her, but I would at least be able to hold them off, long enough to make sure she gets out of here._ Pulling his hood up on his head, he stepped over the bloody mess. The door was wide open, no one could hear his masterpiece. He wouldn't have allowed it. He stepped over the puddles of blood with ease. He looked back over his shoulder, the entire dining room was a beautiful picture in his mind.

Harsh static from the living room caught his attention, his eyes jumped from the dining room to the living room, it was just off to the right. A flash of a pure white, faceless man came to the screen. Toby shut the door faster than he opened it. It wouldn't have been long before someone else was out to fetch him, and Zoe back. If anything, to kill her.

 _I'm not allowing that to happen. She has promise, I know she does. She's just too scared to allow it to happen._ He lifted his head, and walked down the streets leaving bloody foot prints along the way. She had the darkness inside her, she had everything else needed to become one. She just refused to accept it.

 _It's normal. I was too far gone, I took Slender's hand without a doubt and went with him through the flames. Next thing I know, I was waking up in the mansion. I shadowed Masky and Hoodie, and quickly caught up. Boom. I was a proxy long before I realized it. He was watching me for a long time, and chose me._ He looked to the full moon casting its beautiful light rays against the sidewalk. He couldn't help but relax. For the moment, everything seemed serene. Toby knew he fucked up, he knew he had a horrible beating coming to him. But you know what?

"F-F-fuck it." He cracked his neck.

…

The hot water crashed over her busted face, the stitches, bruises and scrapes. She sucked air through her teeth. It burnt like hell…she tried relaxing her body. But the muscles within her neck were too tight, too tense for her to do anything about it. Still, she turned to face the water and held back a cry of pain. After a moment or two, the pain subsided and the warmth finally felt good enough on her skin for her to relax. She sighed.

 _It's going to be scary at first, but you need to get over it. The faster you do, the sooner you can save Toby. It's a fucked-up world out there, but it'll have to work…_ She took in a deep breath and let it out. Over, and over…trying to calm the jittering in her body.

 _I've never tried this before. I don't know how I'm going to do it…_

 _Easy, take the knife and plunge it deep. It'll hurt for maybe a minute or two, that's it. Didn't that tall dude say something about their God?_ She kept trembling her stomach a rolling mess. She couldn't just…do it, could she?

 _For the last time, yes. Yes, you can. It's not hard. It's going to be simple and easy. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt like hell. But you know what, it's for the better good._ She turned around, running her hand through her hair. The last few weeks the bottled black hair faded and her blonde roots began to show. She wasn't scared about how painful it was going to be.

 _I'm more scared of what if it doesn't work…what then? It'll be all for nothing…_ She felt her stomach roll again.

 _It must work, it's the only other way, right?_ She nodded to herself. It had to be the only way.

After a few tries, she finally managed to get her other eye open. It hurt, but she did it. For the first time in a few days she could see properly out of her right eye. She was scared shitless of Toby, at the same time everyone was right. He was the last, and only person to care about her. She didn't have any friends' other than him, she had no family…they were dead…

 _Do you believe him?_ She tilted her head.

"About what?" She asked.

 _That he didn't kill your parents?_ She soaped up her hair, scrubbing as hard as she could. The water ran red. She finally felt better with a shower after a few days…she didn't even feel the need, the want to cry. She just felt confused, and unsure of what her life would be like after this. Would it even matter?

 _If I die, it'll take a burden away from him. That thing wouldn't have to fight him ever again…_ She looked up to the water, and sighed heavily.

 _No one would miss me. No one would care. Would they?_ She soaped up her body, a few spots really hurt. Her ribs, stomach and her hips for an odd reason. Everything else felt fine. She felt better being around them, the serial killers. She never felt alone in the mansion. She always felt like there was someone there to look at her. Look after her.

 _Or they could've just been looking for their next meal._ She gave a smile to herself.

 _After tonight, they wouldn't need too._ She had been alone for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone else there with her, to look after her…

"Zoe?!" She closed her eyes, unsure if what she heard was correct. She turned the water off, pulled her shower curtain back, she was face to face with him. He was covered, head to toe in blood. She blinked her eyes for a moment, he stared at her. His goggles were propped up on his head, she watched his eyes roam from her face to her toes. His cheeks flushed a light red before he looked away from her. She stood there, dripping wet. He kept looking back at her before closing his eyes. She had felt a mixture of emotions slam into her all at once, she couldn't pin point just one. Fear, confusion, happiness to see him alive.

"Toby?" She whispered, getting out of the tub she reached out to him. Her hand touched his bloody face, slowly his eyes opened and he looked at her. He saw her. Nude before him. He felt the urge, the desire to have her for himself. He refused to act upon it, he just watched with curious eyes.

"You're alive…?" She whispered, he nodded slowly. She ran her fingertips over his scarred face. She leaned in, the smell of blood didn't overwhelm her. It enticed her that much more, the hope in her bruised and battered face rose.

"Toby…this…this isn't your blood, is it?" She whispered, he shook his head no.

"Masky?" He shook his head no.

"Hoodie…?" No.

She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Her arms wrapped around his neck, he buried herself against him. His own arms wrapped around her. She molded against him. She loved the feel of him against her, though his clothing was wet and cold…he felt warm underneath. She didn't want to let him go, she needed to hold onto him for as long as she could. The fear of losing him was surreal and a large possibility.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Toby! I thought I lost you." She let out a soft sigh. He ran his hands through her wet hair. The blood clung to her clean skin, painting her red. Toby pulled away to look at her, he was astonished by how beautiful she looked with blood covering her skin. He ran his own hands over her face.

"Y-y-you l-l-look beautiful Zoe…" He whispered. Her cheeks flushed red, her eyes closed for a moment. Toby leaned in to gently kiss her lips. She held it, wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed herself against him. His arms wrapped around her waist, he held her tightly against him. The kiss they shared was passionate and deep. He ran his blood covered hands up and down her back, her lips danced over his in excitement. He couldn't breathe, he didn't know how. This girl was stealing his breath away. The moment she pulled back, he heard her whisper against his lips.

"Take me back, I want to show them I can do this." The joy that flowed over Toby's face surprised her. He didn't fight with her, he didn't argue. He had a small twinge of uncertainty.

"A-a-are y-y-you s-sure? Masky and H-h-hoodie are going to be really p-p-pissed a-a-at m-me." He moved, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I d-d-d-id bash the-their faces i-i-in a bit." He watched her with careful eyes. She gave him another smile.

"I'm sure, once they've realized I've come around they'd understand." She looked down at herself, then to him.

"We're both filthy. Why don't we take a shower then head out?" She asked, Toby looked himself over and couldn't believe how much of a mess he had made. Normally he would be rushing…but…he looked over her nude body again. Seeing the outside beauty that had matched the inside. He felt his cheeks turning red.

"I d-d-d-don't l-l-look like m-much."

She took hold of his hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders. She removed his goggles, before lifting his shirt up and above his head. She got a good look at what his body looked like, she felt her stomach drop in excitement. He had abs for days, his pectorals were beautifully toned, she could see his obliques coming through…he had a happy trail that led from his belly button down. Her eyes went back up to his face and saw how toned his upper arms were as well. Her entire body became filled with an excitement she never had before. He kept looking her over as well, enjoying everything he could see. She had a stomach, thick thighs, and smaller legs with flabby arms. But he didn't care, she looked beautiful to him. He watched her admire his body as he admired hers. She didn't feel embarrassed to be nude around him. Why should he?

Zoe's hands were warm running over his chest, to his stomach. He never felt the touch of a woman before, it excited him. Her hands found his button and zipper. He gently took her hands and shook his head. She shrugged before turning away from him, she turned the shower back on. Within minutes the bathroom filled with steam. As she turned around, his arms were around her once more, his lips crushing hers. Her moan came suddenly, her hands went through his hair, breathing heavy. He brought his lips back from hers he stared down into her eyes. Her face had become a shade of red he had never seen, her eyes glistened with want, need and passion. He picked her up into his arms, stepping into the shower he placed her back against the wall. Zoe wrapped her legs around Toby's waist. Leaning forward Toby lightly kissed her neck, she moaned in his ear. Toby felt her open around him, her eyes were closed her mouth opened in a moan. He pushed forward. Zoe's eyes opened as she looked at him, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he leaned forward licking the blood from her lip. He pushed himself deep within her, her walls opened and clamped down around him. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, he pushed his hips forward. He rocked his hips against her, her eyes closed her face flushed, moans grew louder. She was warm, wet, and tight around him.

Her hands ran over his back, her touch sent him forward.

"Harder." She moaned, he reached forward taking hold of her hips. He kept going, pushing harder against her. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her.

She clamped down tight around him, he moans turned to screams of pleasure. He forced himself to move just a bit faster, he wanted to join her. Zoe's eyes rolled back, her body trembled and shook atop of his.

"Toby…!" She cried. He leaned forward taking a nipple to his lips. His hand took the other nipple, gently he played with it. She was around him like a vise grip. His own balls started to swell, he groaned. Her scream was loud in the shower.

"I…!" She exploded. Her body shook and trembled, he felt his own pleasure peak. His grip had grown tight enough around her hip to leave deep red marks. He felt her heart roll underneath his palm. The passion he felt for her, grew tremendously. He held her as they slowly came back down from the high they felt. He stared at her while she stared at him. Slowly he pulled himself out of her, she moaned again. Her legs unrivaled around him, he placed her gently down on the shower floor. She breathed heavily, blood and he dripped down her thighs. He felt slightly shocked.

"I didn't know…" Zoe gave a light laugh.

"It's alright, it only hurt a little bit." She laid her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his body.

 _What am I going to do now…?_ He thought, he wasn't expecting something like this to happen…but now he felt closer to her than ever before. His emotions were out of control, his heart and brain were muddled. This young girl was in his arms, trembling from his love making.

 _I never thought…I would do something like that…_ He closed his eyes, laying his head on top of hers. Just enjoying the feel of her within his arms.

"Zoe, we can still run away…I came back to tell you goodbye and get you out of here…but…" Pulling himself away, he looked at her flushed, purple and blue face.

"I want to go with you." She was shaking her head hard.

"No Toby, if you leave with me they'll follow you. Proxies are trackers, aren't they? They hunt people down." He gave her a look over and nodded slowly.

"We are. We hunt, and kill…we only track information for the big guy." He touched her swollen face.

"Zoe, I don't want you to leave without me…I don't want to be away from you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"You don't have too. We can go back, and I'll show them that I'm ready. I'll prove to them, that their family will not be killed." She touched his chest, he kept watching her with careful eyes.

"Zoe…what are you planning?" He asked. She only gave him a light smile.

…

He watched Hoodie and Masky return, albeit beat up and a little bloody they returned. Slender sat within his office seething. He tapped his fingers against his redwood desk, his legs were crossed and he felt a deeper underlying hatred then he had ever felt before. Not to Toby, but to the human.

 _What kind of witchcraft had she placed upon one of my best proxies?_ He grumbled lightly, Masky stepped into his office, within his hand he held a file and a surprised look within his eyes. Slender leaned forward and nodded.

"Show me what information you have upon this Zoe character." He watched him lay the old file down upon his desk. He gave a nod.

"How's your head?" He asked him. Masky reached up to touch his temple. His mask was cracked, a few pieces fell off.

"It hurts but I'm alright. Hoodie got me good, but Toby got us both." The lump within his hair was visible, and Slender nodded again.

"Just remember, put ice on it." He looked to Hoodie who stayed in the shadows.

"How's your chest?" He asked, Hoodie remained silent.

"A few stitches are all he needed. Smiley fixed him up." Masky answered for him. Slender once again nodded.

"He did a number on you two. Were you expecting that?" He asked, Masky shook his head no.

"I wouldn't believe so. Toby is better in hand to hand then a lot of you. He trained long and hard to get where he's at. Even almost surpassing you, Masky. I don't play favorites. Never have. However, when all three of you get together, it's very frightening and the public fears you." He straightened himself out.

"I may not show it much, but you three are one hell of a team. Toby may have gotten a little side tracked, but he will be returned to us. That waste of space human, will not be the death of us." Masky looked to the folder.

"Sir, read her file. You'll be just as surprised as we are." Slender's brow creased.

"What do you mean?" Masky nodded to the folder again.

"You'll see."

Slender flipped open the file, his eyes ran over the basics.

 _Zoe Nicole Anderson, born June 16_ _th_ _, 1996…blood type AB negative…height five four, weight two thirty…extensive self-defense training…_ He looked up to Masky.

"There's nothing important in here other than she has one of the rarest blood types." He shook his head. Masky flipped the page, pointing to a medical chart. Slender looked back down at it.

 _Zoe Nicole Anderson was brought into Mercy Mental Asylum due to her hearing voices and pyromania…possibly schizophrenia, depression and bipolar issue. Suicidal thoughts as well. Currently taking Aripiprazole…possibly prescribing Amisulpride…Zoe had been well known for either showing too much emotion, or nothing at all. Normally the latter. She would sit in the day room and watch the sun rise and fall. Eating very little, never socializing. Mostly when in groups she becomes agitated…when alone she tends to sing to herself, and or the 'voices' to keep them quiet. When speaking to her one on one, she speaks in a rather soft tone of voice. Soft enough at times where I must ask her to speak up. It seems most of her mental downfall began when her parents were killed. Possible Alice in wonderland syndrome. She had charges of arson in the first degree, and first-degree murder. All were dropped when deemed clinically insane. Brought here, released in four years. Possibly killed her own family (?). Zoe Nicole Anderson was released February 13_ _th_ _, 2012 due to mental rehabilitation and medication. Further treatment: Seeking a therapist twice a month, and Amisulpride 20MG._

Slender looked up to Masky and Hoodie his brows raised. Both proxies nodded slowly. He couldn't believe what he had read. What he had seen. His jaw moved.

"She would make a good killer. Considering her situation." He looked to the two men and nodded.

"We need to see her immediately. Make sure she hasn't made it too far out of town. Whatever you do, don't harm Toby. He must've known there was something different about her." He started to stand, looking at the file again.

"I feel like an idiot…jumping the gun like that…" Masky gave him a look.

"Sir, you didn't know. It's alright. We'll find- "

Hoodie tapped Masky on the shoulder, when he turned to look at him Slender raised himself taller. Toby stood in the doorway, Zoe next to him. Her eyes shone brighter than before, her lips pursed. She was bruised and beaten, but standing. Slender looked to Masky and Hoodie, he made a signal and they dispersed.

"I see you came back." Slender stepped around his desk, Zoe gave a nod.

"I did." She replied, he looked her over for a moment. Squaring his shoulders, he cleared his throat.

"I wonder why you came back. Was it the fact you felt guilty? Putting my family's life at risk?" He asked, Zoe's eyes held nothing. No fear, no sorrow. Nothing. Just like in her file. She stepped up to him, giving him a look. He only looked down at her.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, she gave a shrug.

"That's for me to know only." She straightened herself out and cleared her throat. She acted as if she wasn't afraid of him, but he knew she was. Everyone was afraid him, as they should be. He watched both carefully. Toby reached out to take her hand, she held it with confidence. Slender looked from him to her.

"W-w-w-why q-q-question h-her?" Toby spoke up. Slender gave him a glance.

"Because she's a human." He replied, the change in Zoe's face was sudden. Slender only a had a second before she was twisting his arm around his back. He was forced against his desk; her knee was right into his lower back. For once, something hurt like hell. He was taken off guard, Masky and Hoodie rushed into the office, Toby stood and watched. Both proxies rushed her, she reached to her side pulling out a switch blade. In a single motion it snapped open, the lights from the room made it glisten. It was titanium just like his hatchets. Her feet were fast, sweeping under Slender knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Masky was on her first, his knife shining. Her face was empty, her eyes soulless. She kept ducking each swipe from him. She brought her arm up, blocking another swipe. Bringing her hand open palm up she struck him underneath his jaw. Blood spewed from Masky's mouth. Hoodie was behind her, before Toby could say anything she was ducking. The pipe missed her and struck a lamp. Knocking it down, the glass shattered bringing everyone into total darkness. This was what the Marble Hornets worked under, was darkness.

Apparently, so did Zoe.

The darkness aided her, boosted her hearing and her sense of smell. All Toby could hear was the sound of Hoodie gasping and skin against skin contact. Zoe made no sound, she was silent as death. Toby couldn't see anything, but he closed his eyes and listened.

Masky and Hoodie were getting their asses handed to them.

A moment later, another light went on. Zoe was standing there, her switch blade had a small amount of blood on it. She looked at Slender who stood at the far corner of the room, he was watching her warily.

"What kind of human, can fight off two of my best proxies?" He asked, a smile went across her bloodied face. A smile, that sent a thrill through Toby's body.

"One that you don't want to fuck with." She replied. Slender's jaw tightened.

"Well, well…look at what we have here." Hysterical laughter.

Toby turned around, Laughing Jack was standing there. Looking at the two Hornets lying on the ground. Bloody and bruised. He started shaking his head and laughing again. A witch cackle, Toby watched as the clown stepped over the two men lying on the ground. He crossed his arms, looking at Zoe. Her grin faded and she remained stoic. Her eyes empty yet her chin raised in defiance.

"Well if it isn't the child murdering clown." She tilted her head, Laughing Jack gave a nod.

"That's me. I see you stopped being a cry baby." Her eyes flashed a challenge.

"And I don't fucking care." She replied. He had a sick grin on his face as he approached her.

"You know what Toby should do? He should make you into a chair, since he loves you so much." He reached out, his hand capturing her chin. Her eyes didn't change.

"After all, that's what my old owner did to his pets. He made them into chairs. It was a rather…interesting game." His eyes roamed over her face, he didn't seem the slightest bit interested in her. Just what she was.

"There's something in her…something…powerful." He pulled away, looking at Slender.

"Are you going to allow her to stay?" He asked, Slender slowly nodded.

"She needs to change and start shadowing, that's the only issue we have." He stepped from the corner of the room, looking at Zoe.

"No human, had ever laid a hand on me, and lived to tell the tale. You, Zoe Nicole Anderson…are something else. You have the power within you, to become one of us. Are you going to be too scared to do it? It's a long road…and not a friendly one." Toby walked forward, Zoe reached out. Their hand touched, interlocking fingers. She straightened her back, a small bit of emotion crept into her eyes.

"I'm ready to become what I should've become a long time ago…" She squeezed his hand a little harder, only to give him a slight look. He gave a nod slowly.

"I understand." Slender watched Jack help the hornets up. Both of their clothing had blood splotches against their clothing.

"You're going to leave all your friends behind. You know, that right?" He pushed her, she scoffed.

"Friends? I don't have any of those. Nor do I have family. I raised my self the last few years, since I've been out of the asylum." She gave a tilt her head, a slow blink. Slender felt slightly unnerved in her presence, she was a numb human. Who didn't care.

"Man, she got me good…" Masky held his arm, crimson flowed through his fingers. Hoodie was back on his feet, stitches had been reopened on his chest. He just stared her down.

"I need a cigarette." Masky whispered.

"Not till you see Smiley and get yourself patched up. Both of you." Slender crossed his arms. Zoe let Toby's hand go to sling her bag over her shoulder. Masky and Hoodie, listening to Slender walked from the room. Toby gave Jack another look.

"You've been really quiet Toby, what have you got to say for yourself?" Jack looked them over, leaning against the far wall.

"N-nothing." He replied. Jack and Slender both nodded.

"I'll be sure to prove to you, that I can be a monster. Just like the rest of you." Her dead eyes laid right on Slender. That chill ran through him again, he wouldn't doubt it.


End file.
